Mass Effect Seed
by Fenris-wolfprince
Summary: See profile for full story summary; this is my first fic, please be gentle with reviews
1. Chapter 1

Mass Effect Seed

_**Greetings to all and welcome to the first chapter of Mass Effect Seed, a crossover of two of my favorite storylines in both anime and games. This idea struck me not long after I had finished a complete run through of both Mass Effect games and watching the totality Gundam Seed series, and I hope you'll enjoy the twists and turns I've come up with while planning and writing this. So, without further ado, let's begin our tale.**_

_**Summary: see profile**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fiction other than what I have created myself; everything else belongs to its respective owners and creators.**_

Chapter One: A Difference of Beginnings

_Alliance Space, Arcturus Station_

The light of the stars filtered into the well-lit briefing the three men sat in. On the table before them sat datapads containing lists of men and women in the Alliance Military. All of these people, several dozen in all, were the potential candidates to be the first human members of the Spectres, the Citadel's special agents charged with maintaining galactic peace by whatever means they deemed necessary.

Understandably, the cups sitting next to the datapads had been refilled several times before the three men present had made their decisions.

"So, we are all in agreement?" spoke grey-haired Ambassador Donnel Udina, "Shepard will be our primary choice to become a Spectre, but now we have to choose a secondary. Thoughts from either of you?"

"Whoever we choose will more than likely have to able to keep up with Shepard on the various missions that he and that Turian Spectre will be going on," answered the gravelly voice of Admiral Steven Hackett, his meaty hands steepled before him, "And the only candidates with that kind of training will be other N#s, minimum ranks of N4 to N6."

A brief pause descended before the last person in the room spoke.

"I think 1st Lt. Viktor Mason would fit that roll nicely" stated Captain David Anderson, commanding officer of the newly christened _SSV Normandy_, "He's an N5 and has worked with Shepard on more occasions than any other N# that we can transfer here in time for the upcoming mission."

"_Him_?" came Udina's incredulous reply after he studied Mason's record for a few moments, "Captain, this man was the only one to survive the initial Akuze investigation. Do you honestly think it's a good idea to give that kind of power to a man who may have suffered lasting psychological damage from that disaster?"

"Under normal circumstances, I'd be inclined to agree with you, Ambassador," came the placating response from Admiral Hackett, who had likewise read Mason's record, before continuing, "However, I can see where Anderson is going with this. While he may not be a war hero like Shepard, Mason's a survivor (1), physically as well as mentally. He lost his entire platoon on Akuze to Thresher Maws and had to rely on himself until help finally came. Because of that event, he's proven himself to be damn near just as good as the Commander in combat skills, with the included advantage of having some biotics. Where Mason really shines, however, is in data decryption and linguistics; being fluent in multiple alien languages and able hack any system almost as fast as some VI programs will come in handy...I know it irritated the hell out of the I Division (2) when he was nabbed by the N Division right out of boot camp... especially when he became friends with a tech specialist from the Salarian STG."

"Another advantage of at least sending Mason along is that his parents are the lead archeologists on site." Andersen pointed out, "His being there should help prevent any problems that may come up with the dig team."

Though his face didn't show it, Udina was not a happy about this situation. When the Citadel Council had sent the message about accepting Humans into the Spectres, he had hoped they would ask for politically minded individuals, like himself. Instead the entire list of men and women were soldiers, people he had very little authority over, with Shepard and Mason at the top of the list... the worst possible choices in his mind, despite their histories and achievements.

This came from higher up than he had any pull at the moment, and seeing that both military men had clearly made their choices, the Ambassador grudgedly relented, "I'll make the call."

_SSV Normandy, Mess Hall, two days later_

Servicemen and women rapidly moved from different places as they ran through all the procedures in triplicate for the shakedown run, each person knowing that one slip-up could cause a cascade of other problems if they were not ready. To the casual observer, two contradicting words would be the only why to describe the goings-on before them.

Ordered Chaos.

Such were the thoughts of one man that sat off to the side of all the madness surrounding him. Placing the last piece of his grey heavy N5 armor on, the man rose from the arming bench and began to move towards the lockers on the opposite side of the room, stopping at a locker with the name Mason printed on it. Opening the locker, Viktor still couldn't help but wonder why he was ordered to prep in full kit for the ship's shakedown run, to Eden Prime of all places.

And then there was that Turian Spectre...something screwy was going on, and once again Mason was tempted to hack the system to take a peek at the mission parameters before the main briefing. That thought, however, was dispelled as he sensed someone walk up behind him and a hand tug several strands of his blue-black hair to their full length.

"Hmm, just short of breaking regs on hair length," came a voice of mock irritation as the strands were released, "You're not winning any points with the higher ups, Lieutenant."

Attaching his pistols to the mag-clips at either side of his hips, Viktor closed the locker and turned, storm cloud grey eyes meeting amused ocean-blue orbs. Standing slightly taller than him, Lieutenant Commander John Shepard, clad in grey heavy N7 armor, wore an amused expression as he waited for the younger man's reply.

"Don't worry sir, I'll keep it maintained. I just prefer not looking like a walking match-head," Mason responded lightly as a crooked grin began to spread across his clean shaven face, "'Sides you're one to talk, oh ye of the eternal five-o'clock shadow."

Both men laughed and then proceeded towards the stairs to the CIC. As they walked, Shepard turned to the younger Special Forces soldier and continued, "All reg jokes aside, how are you doing with the newer equipment? You were elevated to N5 only three weeks ago and, granted the "brand-new" squeaking has stopped, I want to make sure your new toys are working properly." 

"Good to go, sir," Mason answered, a slight smirk from the friendly jab tugging at the corner of his mouth, "My hardsuit may not have all the bells and whistles yours does, but I've already acclimated to the newer add-ons, even made some improvements." a slight frown formed, "Though I'm not too thrilled about the new Tactical Cloak Systems not being ready yet, I'm gonna feel really exposed without some active-camo."

Shepard nodded in agreement as they entered the empty stairwell. With no one in sight Mason turned to the Commander, figuring this was the best time as any to see if he knew anything about what was happening.

"So do you have any idea what's going on, John? Seems kinda odd that the brass would send us on a shakedown run with orders to be in full kit before we arrive at destination."

The Hero of Elysium chuckled, "I was actually about to ask you if you knew anything, Vik. You do tend to take a peek at the orders before a briefing."

"Believe it or not, I haven't looked yet."

Eyebrows shot up, clear surprise written across the Commander's face, "Haven't looked yet! 1st Lieutenant Viktor Mason are you ill? I never thought I'd see the day when you would show restraint before a mission briefing."

"There's just something about this whole situation that's bugging the hell outta me," said Viktor as he scratched at the back of his head, "Best answer I can give is that I'd rather wait and listen to the Captain give the briefing and ask questions then, instead of stewing for possibly hours before everyone else finds out."

"So you're going to stew and wonder like everyone else on the ship?" Shepard smirked, as one eyebrow lowered once more.

"Thus does the paradox rear its ugly head."

Any further conversation was ended as the voice of the ship's pilot filled the air.

_"The Arcturus Prime relay is in range. Initiating transmission sequence."_

"And away we go." Shepard stated as both he and Mason shifted back into business mode. "Come on Lieutenant, we had better get up to the helm before we make the jump."

"Right behind you, sir." Replied Mason as the pair reached the final steps before the door to the CIC.

Moving through the CIC, the Spec-Ops Officers past several people of note on the prototype stealth frigate. On the right, the medical officer Doctor Elizabeth Chakwas stood speaking to the Requisitions Officer about medical supplies in the hold. Passing on the left, Corporal Jenkins saluted both of them whilst moving to catch the Doctor as she finish her conversation with the RO.

_"We are connected. Calculating transit mass and destination."_

Turning from his station, Navigator Pressly nodded at Shepard and Mason as the pilot, Flight Lieutenant Jeffery "Joker" Moreau, continued pre-jump procedures.

_"The relay is hot. Acquiring approach vector."_

A short staircase later both men passed between the two rows of servicemen and women at their posts, the faint orange glow of the consoles giving an almost metallic hue to their skin.

_"All stations secure for transit."_

Reaching the helm, Shepard and Mason were greeted to the sight of Nihlus Kryik, the Turian Spectre himself, standing with arms crossed as he also watched the _Normandy_ begin its final approach. Outside, the Mass Relay rapidly grew as the ship moved closer and closer to the massive piece of Prothean technology.

_"The board is green. Approach run has begun."_

The _Normandy's_ drive thrusters shifted, reconfiguring for FTL as the Element Zero core of the Relay reached optimum output, energy arcing across it's surface before it enveloped the stealth frigate.

_"Hitting the relay in 3...2...1..."_

With a burst of energy, the small Alliance ship was launched from one part of the galaxy to another.

Within the ship, the pre-jump tension evaporated and the crew began to relax as the first part of the _Normandy's_ maiden voyage started without even the slightest hitch.

"Thrusters...check. Navigation...check. Internal emissions sinks engaged. All systems online. Drift... just under 1500k." stated Joker proudly, his hands lightly dancing over the console as he made some final adjustments to the near perfect jump.

"1500 is good," complimented Nihlus, truly impressed, though his metallic voice sounded neutral to all except Mason, "Your Captain will be pleased."

The Turian then abruptly left, pausing only long enough to slightly nod at Shepard and Mason, before he quickly disappeared down the corridor.

A scowl on his face, Joker barely waited until the Spectre left before grousing, "I hate that guy."

"Nihlus gave you a compliment," said Lieutenant Kaiden Alenko, an eyebrow raised, "So, you hate him?"

_Flyboys, ruffle their feathers once and they never forgive or forget,_ thought Viktor as he shook his head, smirking when the pilot went into a tirade.

"You remember to zip up your jumpsuit on the way out of the bathroom, that's good. I just jumped us halfway across the galaxy and hit a target the size of a pinhead. So that's incredible!" Joker ranted. "Besides, Spectres are trouble. I don't like having him aboard. Call me paranoid."

"You're paranoid," Alenko stated dryly as he turned from his station, "The Council helped fund this project, they have a right to send someone to keep an eye on their investment."

"Yeah, that is the 'official' story," snarked the bearded pilot, "Of course only an idiot believes the official story."

"They don't send Spectres on shake-down runs." Shepard stated almost unnecessarily, the same thought running through the minds of everyone on the ship.

"No arguments there, sir." said Viktor as he leaned against the back of an unused chair with his arms crossed, "But the question still remains, why is he really here and why have we been running into him almost everywhere we've gone since we boarded the ship?"

Joker looked like he was about to say something, but was interrupted by the captain's voice coming over the intercom.

_"Joker! Status report!"_

"Just cleared the Arcturus Relay, sir. Stealth system is engaged. Everything looks solid."

_"Good, find a comm-buoy and link us into the network,"_ Andersen ordered, _"I want mission reports relayed back to Alliance brass __**before**__ we reach Eden Prime."_

"Aye-aye, Captain." Joker complied, then warned the captain, "Better brace yourself, sir. I think Nihlus is headed your way."

_"He's __**already**__ here, Lieutenant." _came the annoyed growl, causing Joker to slump slightly in his seat while both Viktor and Alenko winced, _"Tell the Commander and Lieutenant Mason to report to the comm room for a debriefing."_

"Aye-aye, Captain." said Joker, closing the channel as he turned to the two soldiers behind him. "You hear that, sirs?"

"He sounded angry," commented Shepard as he turned to leave the cockpit, "Something must have gone wrong with the mission."

"Pff, that's how the Captain always sounds when he talks to me, sir." replied Joker as he resumed making adjustments to the ship's flight path.

"I can't possibly imagine why," quipped Alenko just as both N#s began walking back down the corridor towards the comm room.

"Looks like we're finally about to learn what's going on." Mason said quietly as he and Shepard once again passed the two rows of servicemen and women at their stations. Ahead of them, Navigator Pressly was having what seemed to be a heated conversation with someone over a personal line on the comm.

"I'm telling you, I just saw him. He just marched on by like he was on a mission."

_"He's a Spectre, they're always on a mission,"_ said a voice Mason and Shepard recognized to be that of Chief Engineer Adams.

"And we're getting dragged along right with him." groused the older man.

_"Relax, Pressly. You're going to give yourself an ulcer,"_ said Adams as he ended the conversation.

Noticing the N# operatives approaching, Pressly turned to both men and saluted. "Congratulations, sirs, it looks like we had a smooth run."

"Sounded like a fairly intense conversation a moment ago, Pressly," said Mason. "Is there anything wrong?"

"Oh, no sirs. It was just talk, nothing to concern yourselves with."

"Speak your mind, Pressly." Shepard encouraged, "I'd like to know if there's going to be an issue."

The navigator relented, almost a little too easily. "This whole situation just doesn't add up, sirs. If this were a simple shakedown run and test of the stealth systems, the brass wouldn't have sent Captain Andersen. Then there's the Spectre...a _Turian_ Spectre. Spectres are elite covert operatives of the Citadel, the best of the best, they don't send them on mundane operations like this...something isn't right here and it's got me really concerned."

Viktor frowned internally after hearing the navigator talk, the subtle but definite undertones of Xenophobia tainting Pressly's words. While stationed on an Alliance vessel this wouldn't be much of an issue, but if a prolonged interspecies operation ever came up there could be trouble. The possibility did exist however that such a mission could actually help the older man overcome his prejudices. Either way, as Shepard promised to find everything that he could, Mason reluctantly made a mental note to keep an eye on the older man.

Continuing on to the comm room, Mason's darkening mood lessened somewhat as he heard Corporal Jenkins having an animated conversation with Doctor Chakwas, his description of Spectres probably being more accurate than the good Doctor was willing to admit and/or believe at the moment.

As Mason and Shepard approached, both the Doctor and Corporal turned to address the two N#s, the later saluting as he asked, "What do you think, sirs? There's gotta be more to this than a simple shakedown run. Then there's Nihlus, no way the Citadel Council would send one of their Spec-ops agents on anything like this."

"What do we know about the Spectres?" asked Shepard.

"Spectres are the right hand of the Citadel Council," replied Chakwas. "They've been given authority to move freely through known space to maintain galactic peace."

"By any means necessary, Doc," Jenkins added, "Spectres aren't bound by any laws, they can do whatever want without any fear of repercussion."

"Sounds a bit risky in my opinion," said Mason, a slight frown forming on his face, "What's to stop one from abusing those powers?"

"They may not be bound by any laws, but they are watched fairly closely." explains Jenkins, "The minute one starts to signs of going rogue, another Spectre or group of them are sent to reel'em in."

"Why don't we have any of our own people in there?" was Shepard's next question.

Again, Chakwas answered first, "Spectres are made up of members from the Council Races, as such they maintain a level of anonymity due to all three race's spheres of influence."

A light seemed to go off in Jenkins head, which he then gave word to, "Hey Commander, both you and the Lieutenant would make good Spectres. The both of you are easily two of the best soldiers in the Alliance."

Mason blinked when at the Corporal's statement finished leaving his lips. Under normal circumstances it would have sounded like wishful thinking, but then everything about the last several days had been far from normal. Though he may not have realized it, Jenkins had introduced a piece of information Mason hadn't considered, the new variables causing a cascade of new possibilities... after all were they not on a vessel that would be perfect for the operations a Spectre may go on?

The pieces of the puzzle were coming together, and if he was right Shepard was in for a big surprise in a little bit.

Nodding to himself, Viktor filed all the new information away and fully returned his attention to the task at hand as Jenkins finished an almost frantic rant.

"...I can't wait for some real action!"

"Hah! I sincerely hope your joking Corporal," Chakwas scolded lightly, "Your idea of action usually ends with me putting marines back together in the Med-bay."

"You need to calm down, Jenkins. A good soldier always keeps his cool no matter what happens." Shepard stated evenly, though a faint smirk was on his lips at the young Corporal's sheepish expression. Mason wasn't as controlled as the Commander as he was chuckling lightly, while the Doctor smiled warmly.

Viktor then remembered something that Jenkins had said a while ago in the mess hall, "Jenkins, you're from Eden Prime aren't you? Anything of particular note we should watch for when we arrive?"

Scratching the back of his head, the Corporal replied in a puzzled tone, "Nothing I can really think of, sir. Eden Prime is one of our most stable colonies, probably why it was chosen for the shakedown. There isn't anything there aside from the colony itself, nothing that would interest a Spectre. That's what has me so wound up...I can't wait for the real mission to begin!"

"Just treat this like any other mission you've been on and you'll do fine." said Shepard before glancing at his younger counterpart. "That said, the Captain is waiting for us, carry on."

With a nod and a salute, the Doctor and Corporal began to return to their respective posts and the two N#s continued to the comm room.

"I know that look. You figured something out, didn't you Viktor." Said the Commander. It wasn't a question.

"Yep." was the only response.

"You're not going to tell me either."

"Nope."

"...I hope you realize I hate you with the fire of a thousand suns, Viktor." growled Shepard as they neared the comm room door.

"Don't worry, boss." Viktor drawled, an unrepentant grin plastered onto his face. "You won't have to wait too long."

With a faint hiss, almost worthy of any Star Trek episode, the door opened to the comm room... revealing the solitary form of Nihlus Kryik viewing some images of, Viktor and Shepard guessed, their destination: Eden Prime.

Hearing them enter the room, the Turian turned and greeted the two soldiers, "Ah, Commander, Lieutenant, I'm glad the two of you arrived first, there are some things I wanted to discuss with you."

"What about?" Shepard asked, trying to maintain an impassive look, though the somewhat smug look on his younger comrade's face made that somewhat difficult.

"I'm curious about this world, Eden Prime. I've heard it's become something of a symbol for your species, though I'd like to hear your opinion on it."

"They say it's a paradise."

"I've been there once." started Viktor, an eyebrow raised as he wondered where Nihlus was going with this. "Shepard's assessment is right on the money...even considering retiring there once I tire of military life."

"Yes, a paradise...beautiful...serene..._**safe**_. But I wonder how safe it is." said the dark skinned Turian as he circled both operatives, the white face paint making the statements somewhat sinister. "The galaxy is a very big place gentlemen, and humanity has yet to find its place in it."

Before either man could voice a reply to the Spectre's comments, the door to the comm room opened once again and Captain Andersen entered.

"I think it's time we told the Commander and the Lieutenant what's really going on." Andersen stated, his features relaxing somewhat as if a burden was being lifted from his shoulders.

"This is more than a simple shakedown run." Nihlus confirmed, returning to his original spot in the room facing both N#s, an all business tone filling his voice as he gestured for the Captain to continue.

"Some ruins were found on Eden Prime a few weeks ago," began Andersen "In the course of the dig they found a beacon near the center of the site...it was Prothean."

A low whistle came from Viktor as Shepard asked what all the secrecy was all about. Internally, the dormant archeologist within him began to stir, the prospect of being able to study any symbols on the artifact while in transit to the Citadel was enough to-

_Wait. The Captain said that the site had been found a couple weeks ago...if I'm right with this line of thinking that means...oh no._

The color began to drain from Viktor's face as he turned to the Captain, "Sir, may I ask who's in charge of the dig site at this moment?"

Not noticing the distress on the younger man's face or the sharp intake from Shepard, Andersen gave the answer that the younger soldier was dreading to hear. "Your parents and one of your older sisters, Karen I believe, are on site. Why, is there some sort of...?"

The Captain's voice trailed off as he saw Mason visibly slump and groan while Shepard palmed his face and shook his head. Both Nihlus and Andersen looked at each other with questioning looks, then back to Mason and Shepard.

"Judging by your reactions, I get the feeling that something was left out of your personnel file and Shepard knows what that might be." Nihlus said, confusion clearly filled his voice. "Truth be told I thought you would be happy to get a chance to see your family without having to request leave, is there something wrong?"

"I can explain that," Shepard began, as he looked over to Viktor in sympathy as he continued, "Mason's family has been involved in archeology since the late nineteenth century... every single member. Viktor is the first who broke away from that path, and not all of his family members were particularly happy about it, his parents and sister Karen being the worst."

Grimacing as he realized that he might have thrown a potential monkey wrench into the mission, Andersen turned to Mason, "You have my apologies Mason, I had no idea there might be issues when I suggested your name for the mission. I can arrange things so you can have as little contact with them as possible to avoid an incident."

Sighing, Viktor straightened and shook his head, "That won't be necessary, sir. I gave up trying to make peace with them years ago. As much as I'd rather not to, it would be better if I talked to them. Hopefully my being there will be enough of an olive branch to convince my family that the brass respects them as well as the archeological community and their methods."

Andersen nodded at the younger officer, glad to see that Mason would still try to maintain the peace as best he could, then continued with the final, and possibly most important part of the meeting. "On a lighter note, Nihlus isn't only here to represent the Council's interest in the Beacon... he's here to evaluate both of you."

Shepard and Viktor blinked at this, the former in confusion and the latter in surprise.

"_**Both**_ of us, sir? Shepard, I can understand... but me? I'm not that sure I'm a good choice for such an honor."

"Honor? Mason? Sir, what are you talking about?"

"Humanity has been pushing this for a long time, Commander. We want more say with the Council. The Spectres represent the will of the Council, if they accept humans into their ranks, it will show how far humanity has come." Pride filled his voice as he addressed both younger officers.

"Both of you have show the skills and the determination for what it means to be a Spectre. Shepard, you held off an entire battalion of pirates and slavers single-handedly until reinforcements arrived, and you Mason, survived alone, while on foot, against Thresher Maws on Akuze, as well as earning the respect of the STG during a joint-op two years ago, I'd say that merits you being worthy." said Nihlus, his mandibles spread in the Turian equivalent of a smile, "It was those events as well as several other traits that convinced me to put both of your names forward for joining the Spectres."

"I have to say I'm surprised that a Turian would do that, considering our races history." stated Shepard, internally laughing at Viktor as he realized the younger officer hadn't been completely right about in assumptions for the briefing.

"You'd be surprised how many of my people see the potential humanity has. Eden Prime will be the first of several missions together, though if you continue as you have been, I don't see any reason why either of you shouldn't be accepted."

Both soldiers looked at each other, a whirl of varying emotions going through their minds as they then came to an unspoken agreement and nodded.

"I think I speak for both of us when I say we're honored, sir." said Shepard, both he and Mason standing a little straighter as the weight of the implication rested upon their shoulders.

Proud, Andersen nodded to both officers, "I think we should be arriving at Eden..."

"_Captain! We have a problem."_ Joker's voice suddenly erupted from the intercom speakers.

"What is it, Joker?"

_"We just got a distress call from Eden Prime, sir. You better see this."_

"Put it on screen Joker." came the Captain's clipped command as he and the three other men in the room turned towards the main screen.

Static filled the screen for a moment before the sound of weapons fire and the images of combat appeared. A female soldier ran into view before shoving the cameraman down into cover and opening fire on their unknown assailants. The camera then turned towards the CO of the squad as he began relaying information about the attack between waves of static and then requesting evac until a noise unlike anything any of them had heard before filled the room's speakers. The camera then spun towards the source of the sound, focusing on what appeared to be an enormous hand reaching down from the heavens then returning to ground level before cutting out entirely, leaving only static.

_"That's the end of it, sir."_ Joker's subdued voice then said, _"After that it just goes dead."_

"Reverse and hold at 38.5." ordered Andersen, the image of the strange ship filling the screen again. None of the men in the room said a word as they studied the image, an unknown sensation of dread filling their hearts the longer they looked at it. The Captain all but barked his next command, "Status Report!"

_"Still 17 minutes out from Eden Prime, sir. No other Alliance vessels in the area."_

"Shepard, Mason, tell Alenko and Jenkins to suit up and meet in the cargo hold." Andersen ordered the two Spec-Ops before turning back to the screen. "Take us in fast and quiet, Joker. This mission just got a whole lot harder."

The next 10 minutes became a blur of activity as the _Normandy's_ crew went into a frenzy for the upcoming combat drop. Mason barely registered it all, trying to keep his mind busy lest the fear for his family consume him, for while he had little contact with them, Viktor sure as hell did not wish ill upon his parents or Karen.

It was then that noticed that Jenkins was having trouble getting the last of his armor on, dropping pieces and cursing in his haste to get his kit on. In spite of all the thoughts running through his head at that moment, Viktor could not help but smile slightly at the Corporal's plight. That smile disappeared quickly however, knowing that Jenkins had the same thoughts and fears running rampant through his mind, and so Viktor moved to help the younger soldier.

"Easy Corporal, let me help you with that." Viktor said calmly as he took the left shoulder pauldron from Jenkins' shaking hands before snapping it into place.

"Thank you, sir." said Jenkins, his breath short and nervous. All the bravado and enthusiasm he had had not a half an hour ago was gone, replaced with the icy grip of dread and the fear for his loved ones on the rapidly approaching planet.

A few moments of silence passed before Viktor said anything more to the younger soldier. "It's the same for everyone during their first real combat drop."

"Sir?"

"The fear, everyone who has ever gone into combat for the first time has felt it, even me and Shepard. However, even though the fear is there, that does not mean you should let it control you, instead _**use it**_... your senses are at their highest at this point. You have said that you want to prove yourself to the brass, this is your moment, are you ready?"

Jenkins closed his eyes and considered Mason's words to him, then took a deep calming breath and answered, "_Oorah._"

A proud grin burst onto Mason's face at the Corporal's answer. "Atta boy, now let's go kick ass, _Keelah sa'lai!_"

Determination turned to confusion as the Corporal blinked at Viktor's last statement, causing the Lieutenant, whose own tensions were now lessened, to laugh before explaining, "Quarian blessing, I'll tell you some others after the mission's done over some drinks...your tab."

"Wha-! Why my tab?"

"Because I'm you superior officer, that's why. Welcome to Special Operations, kid!" Viktor then turned, laughing as he moved to the front of the cargo bay where Shepard and Alenko stood waiting, shaking their heads in amusement. Jenkins quickly followed after a few moments as he saw the Captain exit the elevator with Nihlus not far behind him, prepping his own gear.

As Andersen approached them he nodded approvingly at Mason for talking to Jenkins before he began addressing them.

"Your team's the muscle in this operation, Shepard." Anderson began. "Go heavy and head straight for the dig site."

"What about survivors, Captain?" Alenko asked.

"Helping survivors is a secondary objective." Anderson stated. "The beacon's your top priority!"

_"Approaching drop point-one."_ Joker reported as the cargo bay doors opened, wind howling and whistling in as they did.

"Nihlus! You coming with us?" Jenkins called over the roar of the wind.

"I move faster on my own!" the Turian shouted back, checking the sights on his assault rifle before jogging to the open ramp. He jumped out as the _Normandy_ slowed.

"Nihlus will scout out ahead." Anderson elaborated. "He'll feed you status reports throughout the mission. Otherwise, I want radio silence."

"We've got his back, Captain." called out Shepard as Mason answered with a nod.

"The mission's yours now, Shepard! Good luck!" Anderson called.

_"We are approaching drop point-two."_ Joker reported as Shepard, Mason, Alenko, and Jenkins got into position. Below them, the blur of green slowly began to give way to individual leaves and branches before an empty clearing opened before them; a small ridge surrounded by rocks and boulders their destination.

Without even waiting for the ship to stop, all four men surged forward and leapt from the cargo bay, weapons at the ready as they hit the ground scanning for hostiles. It's delivery made, the _Normandy_ quickly gained altitude and sped away for the area so not to draw attention to the ground team, the roar of the engines quickly replaced by the distant sound of gunfire and explosions.

"Jenkins, you recognize the area?" Shepard asked as he looked to the Corporal, who answered with a nod, "Then you've got point. Let's move people, double time!"

The Corporal needed little prodding, bounding forward with his rifle shouldered, the officers not far behind. Several minutes of near silence followed as the quartet of Alliance marines ran to the other side of the clearing until movement was detecting in a small depression off to their right.

"Good God, what are those!" yelped Alenko as he trained his pistol onto the large creatures floating lazily within the depression near a small pool of water.

"Gas bags, sir." explained Jenkins as he passed the strange animals without even looking. "Local wildlife, completely harmless. They're kinda like sheep or cattle."

Viktor could not help but snicker at the Staff Lieutenant as he sheepishly (A/N: no pun intended) turned his attention back to the path before. The humor of the moment evaporated not long afterward as they moved along the path however, as the bodies of two dead civilians, one male and the other female, lay where they had been shot down by the still unknown enemy.

It was a sight no soldier ever wanted to see, and all three officers could see it especially affected Jenkins, who gasped in horror as he recognized the who the civilians were, then growled in anger and gripped his rifle tighter before tearing himself away for the sight and proceeding on.

Minutes later Shepard, who had swapped with Jenkins as they found a well used trail that lead up through the trees to the colony, brought his fist up to halt the team as multiple new contacts appeared on his helmet's HUD, all heading in their direction...fast.

With several quick well rehearsed gestures, the Commander directed the squad into cover behind nearby boulders, weapons primed as the contacts approached...55 feet...50 feet...at 40 feet the contacts burst from the underbrush, revealing themselves as seven more civilians...three men and four young women, all of whom caused another sharp intake of breath from Jenkins.

They weren't alone.

A low buzz filled air as four flying drones of unknown make came into view, weapons flashing as they began firing upon the civilians, hitting one of the young women, a brunette, in the leg, causing her to fall with a scream of pain and terror.

"Meg, NO!" Jenkins yelled as he broke cover and charged forward firing his rifle on full auto. The drones, detecting a greater threat, redirected their fire at the Corporal, his shields flickering from the hail of accelerator rounds.

"Covering fire!" Shepard shouted, as he too rose from cover, loosing controlled burst of fire from his rifle, Alenko and Mason right behind him.

By this time Jenkins had reached the fallen young woman's position, standing between her and the incoming fire from the drones, whose numbers had now doubled and still focused on him. The Corporal had just popped a spent thermal clip when his shields finally gave out, the enemy rounds tearing through his armor and shredding his insides, but still he stood and fired. The rest of the squad's fire had made a difference by this point, and soon the last drone exploded into a pile of scrap, but the damage was already done.

Corporal Richard L. Jenkins painfully turned to face the people behind him, his breath coming out in ragged gasps. He saw that his actions had not been in vain, all the civilians, his friends, were still alive. The last of his strength spent, the soldier smiled one last time before he slumped to his knees...and saw only light. (3)

Mason, Shepard, and Alenko saluted the fallen soldier, knowing he was already dead before they even got close to him and began tending the young woman, who wailed in grief, the engagement ring she wore giving off a dull glint in the fading light.

"The rounds tore right through his shields," Alenko murmured as he closed the Corporal's eyes, "He never had a chance."

Shepard was silent for a moment as Mason redistributed Jenkins' weapons and thermal clips to a couple of the civilians before they left, heading to some safe haven in the hills.

"We'll see to it he gets a proper burial after the mission." Shepard stated evenly, "But I need you to stay focused."

"Aye-aye, sir."

Mason looked down to the Corporal's body one last time as Nihlus gave a status report and bowed his head, "Farewell, _tovarisch._ Know that you will not be forgotten."

Words said, the three officers continued on, faces set and woe betide those who caused this dark day to pass.

Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams saw the opening she had been waiting for and bolted for the far more defensible several meters away. As she ran, Williams heard the telltale buzz of the Geth gun drones that had been hunting anything organic speed towards her. A shot clipped her shields in the shoulder area causing her to loose her balance, which she in turn used the momentum from to go into a roll, grabbing her pistol and shooting the drones from the sky with several well-aimed shots. The drones destroyed, Williams had the chance to see what the two Geth troopers were doing to the stunned colonist she had seen them drag away moments before.

Placing the still alive man onto a strange, four legged device, the poor man barely regained his senses before, as Williams watched in horror, a large metal spike erupted from the device and through his chest, lifting him a dozen feet into the air. The man twitched several times before finally stilling, and the two Geth who had committed this turned in her direction. Scrambling to her feet, Ashley ran behind the boulder that was her initial destination and drew her assault rifle, quickly checking to see how many shots she had left on this clip as she panted heavily for breath.

The number fifteen with the rapidly blinking word 'reload' was what answered her..._shit._

Ashley had spare clips on her, but her enemies, being machines, would be able to shrug off all but the most accurate of her shots...oh look there's thirteen more coming up the path from the dig site. Major FUBAR.

Steeling herself, the dark haired woman planned to take as many of these synthetic bastards with her when the first shots rang out and two grey armored forms ran up to her position, one clad in unadorned medium armor while the other wore heavy armor with red stripes trailing down the right arm and center of the helmet...the white marking N7 printed on the right side of the chestplate... and the pips of a Lieutenant Commander at his neck.

"Light'em up!" shouted the man in N7 armor as his assault rifle as well as the medium armored man's spat fire at the approaching Geth. The lighter staccato of two machine pistols firing joined their shots as Ashley ducked back down to pop the now spent clip for a fresh one, and she then saw a third man, also clad in heavy armor, circling up the side of the other nearby rock face.

What she saw next caused her jaw to drop.

Instead of dropping into cover, the third man continued to run along the rocks, machine pistols in either hand, then using biotics began to bound up and over the sheer wall and then leapt _into_ the approaching group of Geth. The mono-eyed synthetics were caught completely flat-footed by the unorthodox maneuver and as he landed, the dual wielding soldier began to do something Ashley had only ever seen done in old action movies..._gun kata._

As Ashley watched the man literally became a whirling dervish of death as he ducked and turned in a complex series of movements, both pistols spitting fire. The Geth troopers did not last very long against the combined fire from the other soldiers and the, in Ashley's opinion, _insane_ gunslinger and soon silence fell upon the area. Shaking herself back into focus, Williams stowed her weapon, turned to the Lieutenant Commander, and saluted.

With a flick of his wrists, Viktor ejected the spent thermal clips from his M-4 Shurikens (4), both clips nearly igniting as they hit open air, and the auto-loader mod on the guns slid fresh ones into their places. This was, however, an ingrained action as his mind was in multi-task mode, partly listening to Chief Williams give the sitrep, scanning the area for anymore hostiles, and trying to figure out the Geth's presence on Eden Prime.

_What the hell are they doing beyond the Veil?_ he wondered. Viktor knew who their opponents were; when he was younger a Quarian on Pilgrimage had come to the digsite his family was at to help maintain some of the equipment. During that time, the Masons learned a little bit of the exiled race's history and were even shown images of those who banished them... but this knowledge did nothing to answer any of Viktor's questions._ They haven't been seen in three hundred years so why...The Beacon...it has to be! Somehow these flashlight heads got wind of it and they want whatever's on it!_

A wave of pain then swept through the N5 operative's head, causing small lights to momentarily dance through his vision and elicit a grunt from his throat, thus in turn catching the attention of the other soldiers present.

"You okay over there, Mason?" asked Shepard, concern lacing his voice while Williams started in surprise and Alenko prepared to administer first aid before being waved off by the younger soldier.

"Y-yeah, I'm ok. Using heightened spatial awareness, an adrenal boost, and biotics all at once equals bad juju headache. Just need a few seconds and I'm good to go, boss," replied Viktor, shaking his head slightly to clear it.

Shepard nodded slowly, not entirely convinced, but knowing they had to get going and gave the order to move out.

As the party advanced, Williams moved up to Viktor's side, head on a swivel and rifle tracking. "Excuse me sir, I realize this isn't the best of times, do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Yes, I am Viktor Mason, the backstabbing little brother that Karen no doubt told you about." replied the dark blue haired Lt., chuckling humorlessly at the surprise written on the Gunnery Chief's face as her head snapped in his direction. "I saw your reaction to my name earlier, and knowing my parents and sister, they've been quite vocal about my choices from a few years back."

"Uh, actually sir, I was going to ask about what you did back there with the Geth," stated Williams, fidgeting uncomfortably at Viktor's words. "I never really paid attention to your family's rants about the military. Sorry if I've struck a sore subject, sir."

"Oh." said Viktor as he blinked, derailed by the Chief's admission. "Well, it's kinda a complex to explain fully, but the short run of it is as I said earlier. I'll give a more detailed explanation after we survive this." That said the party continued in silence to the dig site.

Arriving there, more Geth attempted to ambush the squad, though there were only half as many as the last fight and the four soldiers made quick work of eliminating them. Of course this is when the current events decided to throw them another curve ball.

In other words, no Prothean Beacon.

The three officers from the _Normandy_ turned to the white-and-pink armor clad Chief, seeking an answer.

"The research team must have moved the Beacon to the camp before the attack. It's just beyond the ridge, up that path over there," said Ashley as she pointed to a gentle slope about twelve meters to the north, the top of which was obscured by rocks.

The squad then began to advance by twos, swapping each time one group made it to cover until they reached the top of the path...and saw what remained of the camp.

The icy fingers of dread began to clench tightly around Viktor's heart as they moved through the wreckage littering the ground. Bodies lay amongst the damaged and destroyed equipment in the area, several of them being people he knew from when he was younger. Off to one side were more of the strange spike devices, all of them occupied by a body.

Approaching the macabre sight, it was then that the true purpose of the spikes was revealed. With the same speed as which they raised their victims up, the spikes retracted back into themselves, lower the bodies back to the ground.

And then, with chilling moans, the dead rose once more.

"Oh God..._they're still alive!_" said Alenko, mounting horror clear in his voice as the bodies, lines of what appeared to be circuitry running down them, began to shamble towards the squad.

"What did the Geth do to them?" came the strained voice of Williams, just as appalled as she realized this would have been her fate as well if not for Shepard and the others.

Shepard knew what had to come next and grimly looked to Viktor for a moment before he shouldered his rifle and took aim at the blue and gray skinned abominations.

For the younger N5 operative, seeing the faces of friends turned into ghastly synthetic visions of undeath, there was only one word that could express his feelings right now.

Rage.

Pure, unrelenting Rage.

A mere minute later it was over, and the corpses of these things, these _Husks,_ joined the rest of the fallen, hopefully now at peace. Viktor stood over them, still shaking in rage as he remembered all of those murdered and desecrated by the Geth. The only consolation he took from the whole ordeal was that his family was not among them.

Alenko then called out to the squad that he had found some survivors in a nearby shed. Running over Viktor recognized both researchers, a man and a woman, as two of his parent's oldest friends and colleagues.

"Doctor Warren, Doctor Manuel, are you both alright?" asked Viktor as he jogged towards them causing the woman, Doctor Warren, to start in astonishment.

"Viktor? By the Maker, you're here! I never thought..." she began, but was interrupted by the younger soldier.

"Later! Have you seen my parents and Karen at all?" concern for his family overriding military training.

Nodding, the female archeologist answered, "Yes, they were heading towards the spaceport about fifteen minutes before all... this began."

Turning to Shepard, the selfish thought had barely formed when Viktor met the Commander's gaze, understanding in those blue orbs.

"Go. We'll get the info we need and make sure these two are safe, then be right behind you."

As though he had been fired from a mass accelerator, Viktor became a blur of grey as the last word exited the older officer's mouth.

He may have disappointed them, but by all the Gods he would not fail them.

Nihlus had seen many things in his life as a Spectre, both awe inspiring and terrible, but nothing compared to seeing the dead rise. Such things should only exist in literature and holo-vids, never, EVER, in the real world.

The fact that the Geth, emotionless machines of cold logic, had the ability, let alone the will, to create such horrors shook the Turian to his very core.

The area was quiet now, unnaturally so. The signs of rapid activity marked the terrain in the forms of torn up dirt, tipped over crates, and the scoring of weapons fire. The lightest of breezes moved weakly through the approach to the spaceport, as if nature itself was too afraid to touch this area...which in turn caused Nihlus' danger sense to go haywire.

He didn't know when he developed this particular skill, though thinking on it, it was probably more instinctual than anything else. Still, whenever something was the slightest bit off, Nihlus' fringe would begin to itch (5), increasingly so if the situation didn't improve.

Like now, as he drew closer to the spaceport.

Pausing for a moment in his current cover, Nihlus opened his comm link to give the potential first human Spectres another update. "Shepard, Mason, I've reached the spaceport. I'm going to go ahead and see if-" The faint sound of movement came from the top of a nearby stairway. "Stand by, I may have found something."

Keeping low to the ground, the dark skinned Turian bolted from the rocks he was using for cover to the side of a raised platform next to the stairs. Pressing his body against the concrete, the Spectre crept to the stairway, eyes scanning the area around him for threats.

The itch became more pronounced with each step.

Reaching the stairs, Nihlus could clearly identify the sounds as slow footsteps...as if owner of said feet was looking for something. Drawing a calming breath, Nihlus gripped his assault rifle tighter and surged up the stairs, taking aim at the figure walking around, one he did not expect however.

"Saren?" astonishment was clear in the young Turian's voice as he saw the visage of his old friend and teacher, Saren Arterius.

Turning, the living legend amongst the Spectre's met his former protégé's gaze. "Nihlus."

"What are you doing here?" asked Nihlus as he straightened and walked forward, the itch in his fringe was becoming almost unbearable, suddenly turning into a dull burn as Saren stepped towards him and patted his still normal right hand on the younger Turian's shoulder.

"The Council thought you could use some help on this." Saren simply stated, almost as if he were talking about the weather and the attack was not happening at all. A single pistol hung from the left hip of his blue-gray hardsuit, the only noticeable weapon on his person.

"The situation is bad, I never expected to see the Geth here," said Nihlus, all the while his danger sense was all but screaming at him when his former mentor was behind him. Something was way off, for one thing where were the Geth and why was Saren able to walk around like nothing was going on at all. Then there were the cybernetics on the old Turian. They were far more advanced looking than they had been a few months ago when Nihlus had last seen his old mentor, looking very Geth-like in their level of sophistication.

What Saren said next was far more ominous than reassuring.

"Don't worry...I've taken care of everything."

In another place and time, this was the end of Nihlus Kryik's story. However, all it takes to change the outcome of any given scenario is to change any one of multiple different variables. For example, if a lazy, easily frightened dock worker was replaced by someone, or perhaps by multiple someone's, of a different personality, a whole series of events can be altered.

Such was the case just as Nihlus began to turn to face the older Spectre when the warning came, loud and in a clearly feminine voice.

"LOOK OUT!"

_Minutes earlier_

Viktor covered the ground between the research camp and the port in a fraction of the time a normal person on foot would have taken. The key to this accomplishment lay in the fact that he was not even bothering to use the paths wrought by the colonists, instead using his biotics to leap over any obstacles he encountered.

The only time he had paused in his race to the port was when he saw the unknown vessel that was seen in the distress call, the ship in question, if the scanners in his helmet were right, being two kilometers in length.

His mind was still boggling at the sheer impossibility of that fact when the port came into view, the shape of the creeping Nihlus as well when the Spectre gave his update. Checking his HUD, Viktor saw that Shepard and the rest of the team were enroute then followed the Turian's path through cover. Viktor was about three-fourths of the way there when he heard the screamed warning, the report of a pistol, another scream before a faint thud, bursts of assault rifle fire and more pistol shots, then silence.

Abandoning stealth, Viktor sprinted up the stairs and beheld the aftermath of the firefight moments before. Nihlus leaned upright against a crate, a bleeding hole where his left eye once was and continued through the cheek bone to the back of his head, as well as several other wounds to his body. By some form of miracle the shot had been just off to one side enough for the Turian to survive what could even kill a Krogan. A wet gurgle issued from the Spectre's mouth as the younger soldier administered a double dose of medi-gel to the wound, Nihlus' remaining eye meeting Viktor's storm cloud grey orbs before looking to point opposite of them as he gestured with his free hand. Following the gaze and pointed talon, Viktor was greeted to a sight he didn't want to see.

Karen, his elder sister, lying limp upon the unforgiving concrete, just below a noticeable dent in the crate behind her.

The Turian shoved at the younger of the two Spectre aspirants, his mouth still not working properly enough to say "go." Needing little further prodding, Viktor dashed over to Karen, omni-tool scanning as he got close. He almost wept in relief when it only detected minor fractures along her spine and a cut on her forehead. The brown haired woman began to stir as her younger brother gently turned her to apply some medi-gel.

"Oh, go away dad, I have a headache," she mumbled out, somewhat disoriented from the impact with the crate.

"Heh, that's the least of your problems right now, sis." Viktor said amusedly as he kept her from moving when she heard his voice. "Easy Karen, you got thrown into a crate and left your mark...literally. I gave you a dose of military grade medi-gel, give it a minute and you'll be alright." A shuffling sound came from in between two crates and the N5 operative looked up to see his parents move out of the shadows cautiously. The tension began to bleed out of Viktor when he saw them, now knowing that they were safe for the moment.

Any further attempt at communication was halted as a screeching/grinding noise filled the air and was then replaced by a dull roar. Turning in the direction of the sound, the small group of humans and one Turian watched as the massive ship began to climb into the sky, whatever purpose brought it here fulfilled. As the noise died down, Viktor then caught something on his suit's scanners.

"Aw hell, we'll have to wait on the tearful reunion for the moment," the N5 said darkly. "My suit's sensors are picking up movement heading our way, and I don't think they're friendly."

"We can hide in between these crates here." supplied Viktor's father, Robert, "They reach all the way back to the wall."

Nodding, Viktor already had a defense plan forming, and gestured to the his father as he moved back over to the wounded Spectre

As his mother, Helen, helped his sister to her feet, Viktor and his father moved to either side of the Spectre and carefully hoisted him up. Retreating to the more defensible position as stated by the professor, the dark haired young man reached to the side of his helmet, radio silence was a moot point now and he could only do so much by himself.

"Shepard, it's Mason. The cat's out of the bag, boss. I've got wounded with me and a lot of flashlight heads coming my way, _**get your ass down here!**_"

Reaching the opening between crates, Viktor handed the severely wounded Nihlus off to his father fully and turned to face the first wave of Geth, pistols leaping into his hands and biotics flaring. Phasic and standard rounds then began to fill the air, and for the second time that day he became a whirling dervish, the words of a Salarian STG Captain he knew flitted through his mind.

He would hold the line.

Saren Arterius was seething. All of his plans were on a razor's edge of being discovered now that stupid boy, Nihlus, had seen him and survived the encounter. Oh, he had contingency plans, but now the most believable ones were useless all because of him and that little human _bitch_.

Then there were the names he heard in that short comm burst on Nihlus' frequency as he made his way to the Beacon. Shepard _and_ Mason.

Only one of them was supposed to be evaluated by the younger Spectre..._one_, not _**both!**_

Nearing the platform with the Beacon on it, the Reaper enhanced Turian turned to one of the Geth Troopers guarding the area. "Set the charges and destroy the colony. Leave nothing behind."

The Geth moved to fulfill the orders given while Saren stepped up to the activated Beacon and was lifted into the air. No one would stop him, he would not fail.

A burst of fire and the last of the Geth fell to the ground, mono-eye flickering before going completely dark. Panting, Viktor dropped his nearly spent pistol and removed his helmet as he flopped into a sitting position, the veins on his forehead bulging under his skin as his vision swam through now bloodshot eyes. Several bleeding wounds peppered his body from when his shields failed, none of them were serious but he didn't have anymore medi-gel.

The Armory Chief and Doctor Chakwas were probably going to kill him once this was all over.

"I thought this looked like your work." Shepard stated in amusement as he reached the final step on the stairway, Alenko and Williams not far behind, the former letting out a low whistle and the latter with her jaw agape at the sight before them.

All told, over thirty Geth of varying types had attempted to assault the cargo pad Viktor had found his family and the wounded Spectre on. Synthetic bodies were piled at the two other entrances to the pad, one being partially closed off by a large crate that had been smashed down onto the ground...and while they weren't organic, the limbs sticking out from beneath the crate was still a slightly disturbing sight.

Viktor cleared his throat to bring attention back to a rather important matter at hand, voice suddenly hoarse, "As much as I like basking in the praise of how freaking awesome I am under duress, I would like to point out that I'm out of medi-gel and still bleeding here guys."

Alenko quickly ran to the side of the N5 operative and began to administer first aid, omni-tool bringing up a fairly long list of injuries upon the younger officer's body. During this, the rest of the Mason family moved left the safety of the shadows, bringing the mutilated Spectre with them. Seeing them approach, the dark skinned biotic waved them over as Shepard and Williams swept the area for possible threats.

"Will he be alright?" asked Helen Mason, motherly concern prevalent in her voice.

"None of his injuries are life threatening, Ma'am," Alenko assured the dark haired woman before turning to Shepard, "However, he's not going to be able to do much more for the rest of the mission, even with medi-gel. Frankly I'm amazed he's still awake, the suit's medical stasis field should have kicked in once it detected an all clear from the radar."

"I turned it off." Viktor slurred matter-of-factly, the veins on his forehead still pulsing, "Damn thing nearly got me killed on Akuze, so I switched the sedatives for stims...had to...stay...awake..."

The world began to spin for a few moments before Viktor fell to his side, the shouts of alarm from all present muffled as oblivion claimed him.

_Unknown location_

He ran through the halls of the supposed to be abandoned factory, panic gripping his heart in a vice. Not ten minutes before he had received the report of events in the Exodus Cluster, and now the timetable had to be shortened even further than before if they were going to be ready in time. Bursting through the door to the main floor, the man skidded to a halt just as he was about to go over the railing, shouting at all the people at work in the massive room.

"Eden Prime's been attacked!"

Startled gasps, curses, and dropped tools rang out from all corners of the room, the workers stopping their various tasks and quickly jogging over to the man who made the announcement.

"Who did it?" one man asked, grease smudged over his face and bare arms, "Batarians?"

"No...worse..." panted the runner as he desperately tried to catch his breath. "The Geth."

Gasps and curses flew anew at that statement, and all eyes turned to leader of this hidden operation seeking guidance.

The face of the man they turned to became grim, his eyes closed for a moment in thought, then opened once more. "Alright, its obvious things have taken a turn for the worst so we're going to have to step it up even further. Half of you go home, NOW. Get rested, and then come back here and take over for those who remain. I know we only just got these things before they were scrapped, but we need to get them updated and ready for transport out of system_ yesterday_. I know we're going to be pressing our luck for being found by the EA or ZAFT, but we have no choice...Now go!"

Five gantries stood behind the various technicians and mechanics listening to the orders given, within them stood five giants of metal in various stages of completion, ranging from seventeen meters to almost twenty meters in height. Several banks of computers were near the massive humanoid forms with numbers, names, and technical data for each machine on their screens. First and foremost was the progenitor of the entire line, the one that would also take the most work to complete.

It's name...GAT X-000 "Prometheus."

_**And so the first familiar (and at the same time not so familiar) chapter comes to a close. Consequences abound from the changes that occurred when but a few new individuals are introduced into the mix. What comes next...well, you're just going to wait for the next chapter, ne?**_

_**Author Notes/References: **_

_**1. For our new hero, Viktor, I decided to make a little bit of a multi-class character, like Shepard, and use the Sole Survivor background with a little modification to the timeline, for part of his back story. Like several other authors before me, I also intend to make use of all the equipment and training an N# would have access to (they are Special Forces after all and should not be bound by restrictions in the game classes!). More will be forthcoming as the story progresses.**_

_**2. I'm kinda shooting in the dark here for the Alliance's Intelligence Branch, and even though I could have just used ONI, I figured I'd try something a little different.**_

_**3. I always felt that Jenkins got the short end of the stick when it came to character deaths after having the conversation about Eden Prime being his homeworld and so decided to modify it a bit making his death somewhat more heroic, yet tragic at the same time, even though the canon version is very realistic in how war works.**_

_**4. Being as it doesn't give a date in the Codex's for when thermal clips were put into use, I've decided to slide them in during ME1 instead of the ME2 timeline. Since the Codex also says that the Geth came up them in the first place, it makes more sense that they would have started making thermal clips not long after the Quarians were driven from their home system and the rest of the galaxy eventually followed suit after learning about them.**_

_**5. This is a reference to a sci-fi book series I really enjoy. As a hint, the main character believes a certain Emperor has a strange sense of humor making him a hero (grins).**_

_**That all said, please leave a review...though please be gentle...otherwise if you flame, you're on the frontline when the first Reapers arrive (insert promising glare)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Mass Effect Seed

_**Well, here we are everyone, the next chapter, took a little longer than expected to get done, but that's the nature of the beast I guess. **_

_**As the title implies, this is where things are going to start to diverge from the main story. Originally, the entirety of the Citadel evidence hunt was going to all be in one chapter, but as I was writing it, the chapter rapidly began to expand almost to the same length as chapter one and I wasn't even half done yet! So for the sake of my sanity (which my family has said is somewhat limited as it is), and hopefully to maintain quality, I have thus divided this chapter into two, much more manageable parts.**_

_**That said I would like to apologize for the lack of scene break lines last chapter (somewhat annoyed) they were there when I uploaded the doc and checked the preview then disappeared after I posted. I have hopefully rectified this issue and several others.**_

_**One final note, for those of you who are confused by the final scene from last chapter, fear you not, all shall be revealed...(grinning unrepentantly) eventually.**_

_**That said, sit back, grab a drink and/or snack, and enjoy!**_

"Spoken words"

_'Inner thoughts'_

_"Radio"_

**(Scene break)**

_Location_

_**(A/N:)**_

_**Disclaimer: I own what is mine; everything else goes to their respective owners.**_

**(Episode Start)**

Chapter Two: Divergent Paths Part One

Viktor was aware of two things as he awoke. One, the red-orange skies of Eden Prime had been replaced with the dark blue ceiling of the _Normandy's_ med-bay. The faint smell of antiseptic permeated the room, leaving Viktor, bereft of his armor and the bodysuit underneath having been cut away in places, to guess that some sort of surgery had been performed not too long ago, which brought the second thing he noticed very much to the forefront. Whatever painkillers used were either not working or had worn off.

In layman's terms, his world was one of _pain._

A short string of curses, all in random human and alien languages, escaped from the Lieutenant's mouth after he unsuccessfully attempted to sit up, the pain doubling especially around his neck. Said action had also caught the attention of an Alliance orderly (1) and that of the good Doctor.

"Russian, Gaelic, Japanese, Turian, Batarian, and at least six others I couldn't catch." Chakwas said in impressed amusement as she walked towards him. "I had heard that you had a rather large vocabulary, Lieutenant, though I sincerely hope you know more than swear words, otherwise you're going to annoy more than a few people. Are you alright now?"

"Ugh, my achin' noggin'." groaned Viktor, his vision swimming and while the rest of his body throbbed. "Anybody get the name of that Cruiser that hit me?"

"From what I saw, Dreadnought would be more appropriate in this situation, Mason." came a familiar flanged voice on Viktor's left, "Then again, I'm not in much better shape myself."

Craning his head slowly, Viktor was greeted by the form of Nihlus (2), bandages wrapped around the upper left side of his face and much of his bare torso. Propped into a sitting position, the Turian had turned from a datapad, most likely his report to the Council, and focused his remaining eye onto the younger Spectre aspirant. At the same time however, the sight that Viktor saw between him and Nihilus shocked the ultramarine haired man to his core.

Unconscious on the center bed, was Commander Shepard.

"What happened?"

"I'll answer that, Lieutenant," said Williams, rising from seat next to Chakwas' desk, pausing for a moment as the Doctor dismissed the orderlies, "A few minutes after you passed out, several squads from the 232 arrived to clear the area. They were given a brief sitrep and half remained behind to protect you, your family, and Nihlus while the rest came with us to secure the Beacon. Long story short, a firefight ensued while we disarmed charges that had been left by the retreating Geth, and the Beacon was destroyed after it activated for unknown reasons, probably my fault too, and did something to the Commander." Viktor got the sense that Williams actually believed she was the cause, but didn't interrupt her, "All three of you were brought onboard shortly there after, then the Doctor spent the next eight hours stabilizing Nihlus' condition while two of the orderlies worked on you with the auto surgeon to remove your malfunctioning adrenal booster."

"Which brings us to now," Nihlus then spoke, his voice now having a slight edge to it, "It's been almost fifteen hours since the incident with the Beacon and before the Doctor began to operate on me, I had the Captain set course for the Citadel. Reason being that during the attack another, just as serious, situation came to light: an act of treason by another Spectre." a low growl had begun to rumble from the Turian's throat at this point, "A Turian by the name of Saren Arterius, my former _mentor._"

Any further conversation of the matter would have to wait as the door to the med-bay opened once again, admitting the second to last member of the Mason family. Relief flowing into her features as she saw Viktor slowly turn to greet her.

"Ah, Miss Mason, good timing. Chief Williams and I had just finished bringing Viktor up to speed." the hostility that had been in the Turian's voice had evaporated, his usual friendly tone coming clear despite the anger from moments before. "You'll have to pardon me for being rude, but this report won't write itself and I need to have it done before we arrive at the Citadel."

"That's all right Agent Kryik, I understand." said Karen, her eyes meeting Nihlus' remaining one for a moment as she spoke. "I'm the one who should be apologizing for disturbing you when you should be resting."

"Oh, it's no problem at all, but please, call me Nihlus. There's no need to be so formal."

If it didn't hurt so much, Viktor would have chuckled at the exchange going on between his sister and the Spectre, but resisted as his sibling moved to a chair to the right side of the bed, fidgeting slightly as she met his gaze.

"Hey," she said quietly, uncertainty in her eyes as she fumbled for the right words to speak. "H-how...how are you doing? Do you need anything?"

The apprehension that had been building in Viktor melted away at those questions, the genuine concern in Karen's voice all but stating that she wasn't there to start trouble.

"I've been better," he answered, smirking slightly. "Though technically, should you even be up? Heavy Boneweave mods or not, you still _dented_ a metal crate. That's not something you can just walk off after a dose of medi-gel."

"One of the orderlies checked me out when they had a chance after they got you and Agent Kryik stabilized." Nihlus sighed in theatric exasperation but hadn't turned from the datapad as the brunette continued, "Mom and Dad are fine by the way, they're on the crew deck and complaining about being dragged along to go the Citadel," the younger of the two siblings nodded, not too surprised, "As for me, there were some stress fractures and bruising to the bones, nothing too serious, but Doctor Chakwas is keeping an eye on me just to be safe. I was given some painkillers and I was ok after that." a frown then creased her features, "Speaking of which, why does the military get all the good stuff? Anywhere else and I would have had to get a prescription for something half as strong. How the hell is that fair?"

"And now you see one of the other reasons I joined," Viktor chuckled, "Free drugs."

Almost all the other occupants of the room joined in the mirth after that comment. Still shaking her head slightly, Chakwas came over to the bed activating her omni-tool, "Well now that it seems you have your bearings, Lieutenant, let's see about getting you up and moving shall we?"

Nodding, Viktor took a breath then began to push himself up, and while his injuries protested, the throbbing pain that had been present before had dwindled away considerably. Now in a sitting position, the N5 operative carefully stretched to relieve the stiffness in his muscles and regarded the Doctor.

"So what's the prognosis, Doc? Any serious damage or am I clear for duty, cause no doubt the brass are going to want a report filed and I need to get my kit back to working order."

The elder woman muttered something in warm exasperation under her breath as she finished her scan, "You're clear for duty, Lieutenant. However I would suggest trying to keep from doing any strenuous activity for a few hours more at least, and please do remember that your adrenal booster has been removed, I'd prefer not to have you back in here anytime soon unless it's to check on someone else."

Viktor grunted in mild annoyance, "Damn, that means no more bullet time until I get a new booster... guess I'll have to do _gun kata_ the old fashioned way then."

"That reminds me, sir," Ashley said as the ultramarine haired Lieutenant walked behind a privacy curtain, dressing in a uniform brought from his locker, "You were saying you were going to give a better explanation once things settled down. How and where did you learn to that?"

"Yes, your family and I were in awe when you held off all those Geth by yourself back on the colony." spoke Nihlus as he powered down his datapad, report completed, "Is it possible for anyone to learn that skill, or is it something only you can do?"

Viktor paused for a moment, thinking of how best to give his explanation, "Well, _gun kata_ itself is an advanced form of martial arts, but it is very difficult for the average person to pick up and use it to it's full potential, hell I haven't even mastered it yet. Not trying to sound arrogant, but I have two advantages...no, wait I take that back, I really only have one advantage over the average person." he chuckled for a moment, "Unless, of course you want troopers running around with packets of Red Sand so they can all have some form of biotics."

"Yeah, having a bunch of junkies running around a battle zone just sounds like a recipe for disaster." said Ashley as she rolled her eyes before realization lit up her features, "Wait a minute, is this that bit about that awareness thing you mentioned back on the planet, sir?"

"That's correct Chief," replied Viktor as he emerged from behind the curtain, "Back when I was growing up I quickly learned that I could actually sense everything going on around me, even when I couldn't see anything, something Karen here can attest to."

"That's an understatement," the elder sibling agreed with a snort, "We could never, ever, sneak up on this little bugger no matter where we were. It was especially annoying as all hell when he would turn our own pranks back on us!"

"I'm curious, Lieutenant, how far are you able to sense movement from yourself?" Chakwas asked, the gears in her mind almost whirring audibly, "I've read about other individuals with the same ability, though the farthest they could sense was about a meter or two."

"Kinda depends on the environment I'm in," Viktor responded as he leaned against the Doctor's desk, "In an enclosed space with no windows, like here, I can sense up to four meters, though in an open area or one with windows, that range increases to about twelve meters."

Karen started at that revelation, "Wait a minute, four to _twelve meters_? Four was your maximum before you joined the military. How did you increase to so far?"

"It was because of Akuze, wasn't it Mason," Nihlus stated, his voice somewhat hesitant, knowing mere mention of the place could be a touchy subject.

Viktor was silent for a few moments before he began, the words completely hollow as he spoke and he had gained the thousand yard stare, "Thresher Maws sense prey nearing their dens through vibrations in the ground, though by the time we figured that out half the platoon had been devoured. For hours those of us left did everything we could to evade or drive them off, even succeeded in killing a couple small ones, but with every encounter our numbers dwindled until I was the only one left." Viktor stopped after that statement and shook his head, preventing the memories from taking a further hold.

"So that's how your range increased," said Chakwas quietly, no longer as fascinated as she had been earlier, "The stress and sheer terror you felt then caused that part of your mind to go into overdrive to keep feeding you information of the surrounding area, but didn't revert when you were taken to safety."

By this time, Karen had walked over to her little brother and embraced him tightly, unshed tears in her eyes as realization and shame gripping her heart. _'Gods, and he was all alone in that hospital after that. Small wonder he doesn't hate any of us for it.'_

The medbay had become completely silent save for the subdued beeps from the various machines, no one knowing what to say after hearing the story of Akuze from its only survivor. The fact he escaped that massacre with his sanity intact was a miracle in of itself as well as being a testament to his will.

Williams looked like she was about to say something when the room's sole unconscious occupant began to stir. "Doctor. Doctor Chakwas! I think he's beginning to wake up."

All eyes turned to the Commander as he slowly sat up, clutching his head in pain. Despite, or perhaps in spite, of the seriousness of the conversation of moments before, Viktor once again had a slight grin on his face as he moved toward his friend and CO, Karen moving off to one side after drying her eyes.

"Hey, Boss, welcome back to the land of the living."

"How long was I out?" Shepard asked groggily, eyes still not quite in focus yet.

"A little over fifteen hours," supplied Chakwas as she moved to the Commander's side, "You and the Lieutenant gave us quite a scare there for awhile. How are you feeling?"

Shepard closed his eyes and shook his head slightly to clear the cobwebs before answering, "Minor throbbing...other than that, just a few bumps and bruises."

"It's my fault, sir," Williams suddenly spoke up, head bowed slightly in shame, "I must have triggered some kind of security system when I got too close."

"You had no way of knowing what would happen, Williams, don't blame yourself," Shepard said calmly, rising from the bed and moving to the privacy screen just as Viktor had done not to long before.

"He's right, Chief," Karen supplemented, the brunette having turned toward Williams as the Commander began to move, "It's more likely either we did something when we moved the Beacon from the dig site, or the Geth did something when they had their synthetic mitts on it."

"Actually we may never know what it was supposed to do, though while you were unconscious I detected a large amount of brain activity, particularly that related to intense dreaming. Do you remember anything after the Beacon exploded?"

Behind the curtain, Shepard paused momentarily as he recalled the images he had seen, but as yet could not make sense of them, "I saw...I don't what I saw. Death. Destruction. None of it makes any sense."

"Are you saying that the Beacon transmitted something directly into your mind?" Nihlus asked, remaining eye wide with surprise, "I've never heard of Prothean tech doing _that_ before...Does that make any sense to either you or your sister, Mason? You are the experts at the moment."

"Sorry, I've been out the archeological loop since I entered bootcamp," Viktor replied as he shook his head, gesturing towards Karen, "That's her area of expertise now, more so than ever."

"Unfortunately, I don't have anything either, guys," the brunette gave a helpless shrug, "This is new to me as well."

The door opened at the moment, the slightly haggard form of Captain Andersen filling the portal briefly. Seeing all three men, who had been brought in either half dead or unconscious, up and in a discussion took a load off of the senior officer's shoulders, and he relaxed somewhat as he entered the room.

"How are our guest, XO, and ground team leader (3) holding up Doctor?"

"The Commander and Lieutenant are fit for duty, sir," began Chakwas, her usual professionalism back to the fore, "Agent Kryik, on the other hand, has suffered several severe injuries that I was unable to fully attend to. There will likely be several more surgeries that I don't have the facilities for as well as physical therapy before he is going to be back on his feet."

"There's no need to sell yourself so short, Doctor. I doubt there are many physicians, even amongst the Hierarchy, who could have done half as much as you have and still have me coherent. You are truly a credit to your profession." complimented Nihlus, respect and gratitude evident in his voice.

Karen spoke up next, a twinkle of mischief in her eyes, "Yeah, you even got my lunkhead little brother back together again, and his wirings been crossed for years."

"_Oi!_" Viktor responded indignantly, hands on hips and eyes narrow, "I'm standing right here!"

"Of course, that's what makes this so much fun,_ otouto-chan_." the brunette said in a sing-song voice

"_Wench_."

Laughter echoed throughout the room as the siblings hurled jabs at each other. Sobering after a minute, Andersen cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, "As touching, and humorous, as it is to see you reconnect with your sister, Mason, I need to speak with you, Shepard, and Nihlus in private regarding the mission and what happens when we reach the Citadel."

Taking the hint, Williams saluted while both Karen and the Doctor nodded, though smirks of varying degrees were still on their faces as they left the room. After the door closed, Andersen regarded the other three men before settling his gaze on Shepard, "I understand that Beacon hit you pretty hard, Commander, how are you holding up?"

"I don't like losing men under my command, sir," John said sullenly, leaning against the bed he had been on minutes before.

"Don't blame yourself about Jenkins," the dark skinned Captain said gently, "No ones seen the Geth in over three hundred years, I doubt there was anything that could have been done differently to change that. I realize that it's little consolation, but his fiancé will be receiving his full benefits due to his action on the colony."

"What's the situation, sir? I'm guessing this caused a lot of waves across the breadth of Citadel space," asked the younger of the two N#s.

"It's bad, but not as bad as it could have been if you hadn't reached Nihlus when you did, Mason," Andersen began, his face becoming serious.

"Neither Mason or I did anything wrong, sir," Shepard bridled slightly, "Hopefully the Council will see that."

"Unfortunately, Shepard, it's not that simple," stated Nihlus, "What you haven't heard yet is that another Spectre was _leading_ the Geth during the attack. A Turian named Saren Arterius; he's one of the Council's top agents, so they're not going to just revoke his status when we charge him with treason, even if I'm the one to present the evidence."

"Lovely, and with the time he's had, he's probably come up with several cover stories to make himself look squeaky clean," the Commander groused, crossing his arms once more.

Andersen snorted humorlessly, "That's the way he works. He's willing to sacrifice a thousand lives to save a thousand more. As long as he has free reign to do as he pleases, none of our colonies are safe."

Viktor frowned slightly at the Captain's statement, wondering how the older man knew so much about this traitor. Filing this information away as the Captain, Shepard, and Nihlus discussed their options, as well as the Commander's vision, Viktor began to play the events through his mind once more, trying to remember any details that may help. In the end, it was decided upon to write up the reports for the mission and then wait for the hearing.

He didn't know why, but Viktor had the feeling that the discovery of the Beacon and the attack was just the beginning of something much bigger than any of them realized.

**(Scene Break)**

_Sovereign, Unknown System_

Saren sat in his quarters within the Reaper that was now his flagship, the dossiers of Shepard and Mason displayed before him on tow screens. In a few hours he would be called before the Council to defend himself against charges of treason, and these two humans could jeopardize a great deal if not dealt with. In Shepard he saw the greatest threat, for the old Turian knew the man had seen the vision before the Beacon was destroyed and, much to his chagrin, Saren saw a more idealistic and younger version of himself in the so-called 'Lion of Elysium.' His elimination had to be thought out carefully.

The Rogue Spectre could not ignore younger human either for, while he did not access the Beacon, his ability to process information and remember it at a moments notice made him as dangerous as his older counterpart. Saren pressed a few commands into his console and enlarged Mason's dossier, trying to find something he could use against this human.

_Name:_ _Mason, Viktor_

_Age:__ 24_

_Rank and Affiliation:__ 1st Lieutenant, Systems Alliance Special Forces_

_Specializations:__ Biotics, Close Quarter Combat, Data Analysis and Decryption, and Linguistics (10 Primary Languages, 4 Dialects)_

_Service Notes:__ Sole Survivor of Akuze Massacre, 3 Commendations from Salarian Special Task Group..._

The door to his quarters opened and Matriarch Benezia entered the room, stopping just behind Saren, waiting to be acknowledged.

"What do you want, Benezia, I have to prepare for the hearing with the Council, make it quick."

"Forgive me, but a situation has arisen that requires immediate action," the Asari Matriarch began, his voice impassive due to Indoctrination, "Two Quarians ambushed a squad of our Geth yesterday ago and we believe they acquired data linking you to the attack on Eden Prime."

Saren spun in his seat at this news, attention now focused on her words, "Where are they?"

"They will be arriving at the Citadel in three hours. A Human ship assisted them in escaping from our forces."

For the second time in less than a day, rage boiled within the Spectre. Hissing and growling, Saren barely contained his anger as he gave out new orders, "Contact the Shadow Broker's agent, Fist, on the Citadel. Tell him to find them, get the data, and kill them before they talk. Money is of no importance."

Benezia nodded and quickly left the room, the door barely shutting before the Turian began to smash what ever he could reach. After the bout of rage ended, Saren looked at the clock on his omni-tool and set about making himself presentable.

He still had time, he could still succeed.

**(Scene Break)**

_Human Embassy, Citadel_

Viktor stood with the rest of the ground team as the Ambassador argued with the Councilors, trying to get a foothold for the upcoming hearing. Unfortunately, Uldina was not having as much luck as they had hoped.

"This is an outrage! The Council would intervene if a Turian colony had been attacked!"

"The Turians don't found colonies on the edge of the Terminus Systems, your request for a fleet is denied."

Viktor shook his head in disgust as the four politicians entered round four. Tuning out the nearby conversation, the Spectre aspirant turned gaze back out over the Presidium, mostly to take in the sights of this Prothean wonder, but also in part to ignore the glares his parents were throwing at him from across the room.

As he had expected, about an hour after he exited the med-bay and finished his report, his parents tracked him to the armory, where he was working on getting his kit back up to snuff. At first, it seemed like they were on the path to rebuilding the tattered remnants of their relationship, possibly even be called a family again, then his parents went from caring concern to raging in two seconds flat and everything came crashing down. Karen had tried to mediate things, explain what he gone through on Akuze, but their parents refused to listen and stormed off after all but disowning Viktor. The last part hadn't really surprised the ultramarine haired Lieutenant; in fact he had been expecting it a lot earlier, though it still didn't change the fact that he was even farther away from his parents. His sister's response, however, had truly surprised him when she started to shout and scream at their parents, standing up for Viktor for the first time in years. The result of that argument had the brunette staying on the _Normandy_ with Nihlus until the hearing and their parents demanding to leave on the next ship out.

Viktor didn't envy the security detail when his parents were told they couldn't leave until after the hearing.

By this time the Ambassador had finished speaking with the Councilors and was now taking his anger out on Andersen. The Captain attempted to placate the politician, though anyone with half a brain could tell he wanted to throttle the man...the embassy staff probably hoping he would.

_'Christ, small wonder the Alliance is having so much trouble getting anywhere with the Council,'_ Viktor thought sourly, _'Jackass.'_

The "conversation" carried on for a few more beats, Shepard joining in on the Captain's side, before the Ambassador ended it, "Let's just hope the C-Sec investigation turned up anything to corroborate yours and the Nihlus' report. Andersen, you, the Professors, and I will be leaving for the Council Chambers now. Shepard, you and your team will have to take a separate vehicle, the hearing starts in forty-five minutes. Don't be late."

With that, Uldina left, the Professors and Captain Andersen not too far behind, but not before the dark skinned man quietly growled in irritation. The ground team was then alone in the Ambassador's office, Williams saying the words that were on everyone's mind.

"And that's why I hate politicians."

Giving the first group a few minute head start, Shepard then took the lead and began heading for the rapid transit station outside the Embassy. This was going to be a long day.

**(Scene Break)**

_Lower Zakera Wards, Citadel, two hours earlier_

They had been running for what seemed like hours before they found a place to hide, a back alley by the looks of it, their strength nearly spent. When the three of them had first arrived at the Citadel, they had thought they would be safe from harm. True they had dealt with a rather annoyingly long search by customs officers, probably just because two of them were Quarian, but they never expected to have a running gunfight with mercs throughout the station!

Having caught his breath the eldest of the three, also the only human, straightened and turned to his companions, brushing dark brown bangs clear from his eyes, "Alright, now that we've lost those mercs for the time being, we need a plan."

Checking one of the armored plates attached to his suit, the male Quarian spoke, "I think we should try to go to the C-Sec Academy, from there we can try to get a hold of someone who can get this data to the Human Embassy, maybe even to the Council. It does involve a Spectre after all."

"We could also try to find this "Fist" person that the Shadow Broker mentioned in the email," said the female Quarian, activating her omni-tool, "We're in the right Ward, I think, so if we ask around we might be able to find him a bit easi-AH!"

A gunshot interrupted anything more said, catching the young woman in the shoulder. In a flash, both men had drawn their weapons, putting themselves between the incoming fire and their injured friend, shields flickering.

"Run Tali'Zorah!" ordered the human, pistol kicking in his hand, "Kahr and I will draw them off. You get that data to the authorities."

"I can't just leave you two like this," Tali said through pain-clenched teeth, drawing her own pistol and firing several rounds.

Pulling her into cover, Kahr carefully put a quick seal onto the damaged section of her suit, "Michael is right Tali'Zorah, that data is more important than either of us right now. You need to leave, now, before they get behind us." Patch work done, the armored Quarian spun back out, loosing controlled bursts from his assault rifle.

Knowing that her friend was right and her HUD blaring contamination warnings, Tali fought back tears in her eyes before she began to run, "If either of you die here, I'll kill when I next see you."

Pulling a fresh clip from inside his leather duster, Michael cast a glance over to Kahr, a grin on his face, "She does realize for that to work, we'll have to come back to life, right?"

Kahr'Ramas Nar Ferron shot a withering glare at the dark haired human before sending another burst down range, dropping one of their assailants. "Less talk, more shoot."

**(Scene Break)**

_Citadel Tower, Citadel_

The ride to the Council Chamber had mostly quiet in its entirety, the four occupants of the elevator taking in the breath taking view of the Citadel Arms and the sprawling metropoli that covered their surface. The Protheans had created a wonder for the ages when they had designed the massive space station, something that must have taken centuries, if not millennia, to build.

Then they disappeared, leaving a great legacy, and a mystery for the ages.

Near the end of the ride, Williams suddenly became very nervous, asking if she worry about any questions the Council might have for her. Alenko calmed the Gunnery Chief, telling her to just tell what happened and she would be fine. The dark haired woman nodded and settled somewhat after that, though her hand unconsciously reached for the empty spot where her side arm had been before they arrived at the Tower. Viktor also missed having the reassuring weight at his side as well, but understood the security measure.

He understood, but wished he could have shot the speakers before they entered the elevator...Gods was this music annoying.

A slight sensation of slowing permeated the windowed box, and with the stereotypical "ding" the elevator reached its destination. As the quartet of soldiers entered the first lobby area of the main chamber, they were greeted by an unexpected sight of three individuals having a very heated argument about something. Two of the men were Turians, one clad in black while the other was in blue C-Sec armor, the armored Turian seeming to be the younger of the two. The third man was also clad in C-Sec armor, however, what was surprising to the Alliance marines was that he was of a species that they would not have expected to see in C-Sec, let alone Citadel Space.

A Batarian.

"Sir, we need more time, Saren is hiding something, I can _feel_ it," the younger Turian stated, urging the black clad one, "Stall them."

"Stall the Council," the older Turian deadpanned while crossing his arms, "This is a top level investigation, Garrus, you need facts, not feelings."

"Damn it, Palin, this is serious!" snapped the Batarian, brows furrowed in undisguised hostility at the unarmored Turian, "We have a written statement from another Spectre that Saren was leading the attack, _for Christ's sake_! By all rights that should give us the clearance to check all of his past actions for the last six months at least!"

"It's out of your hands now, Aalok, Council's orders," Palin said with the finality of a gunshot as he began to walk off, "Your investigation is over."

Both officers glared after the retreating form of the other Turian, growling slightly, then noticed the group of armored humans exiting the elevator. Taking calming breaths, the Turian and Batarian turned and moved towards them, frustration in their eyes.

"Commander Shepard, Lieutenant Mason?" asked the Turian before introducing himself and his compatriot, "I'm Garrus Vakarian, this is Aalok Duras, we were the C-Sec officers assigned to investigate Saren."

"Looks like we're not the only ones getting stonewalled in this mess," said Viktor, humorless smirk on his face, "So, who was chuckles?"

"That inspiring paragon of justice," Aalok began sarcastically, gesturing widely in the direction the suit clad Turian had left, "Was Executor Palin, head of Citadel Security, our boss."

"And now, the person who's more likely helping that bastard, Saren, with his inactivity," Garrus growled.

Shepard's eyebrow rose at the declaration, "I have to say I'm actually somewhat surprised to hear you say that...then again I'm also surprised a Batarian would willingly help Humans at all. No offense Officer Duras."

"None taken," the Batarian chuckled.

Garrus then replied to the Commander's earlier statement, giving voice to his reasons and what he thought of the traitorous Turian Spectre. After the C-Sec officer's impassioned short speech, Alenko got the Commander's attention after glancing at his omni-tool stating that the hearing was due to start in a few minutes. The two officers bid their farewells to the four soldiers, wishing them luck for the hearing before departing for the elevator.

Moving quickly to the main audience chamber, the Spectre Candidates caught sight of Captain Andersen at the base of the stairs, motioning them in as the hearing was called to order. At the back of the room, standing before a large window that looked out upon the void, were the three members of the Council. To their right, the imposing image of Saren Arterius glared balefully at the Human delegation, not even bothering to hide his hate for them. To the Councilors left was the image of Nihlus, staring at the old Spectre with his remaining eye, the desire to exact revenge against him prevalent in his gaze...but also a hint confusion.

That slight variance in Nihlus' outward expression was enough to set alarms off in Viktor's mind, causing him to enter multi-task mode once again. He only partially listened to the two parties as they reviewed and argued over the evidence, instead scrutinizing Saren's image, trying to find what was throwing the younger Spectre off. Looking at the older Turian, he saw that the image of Saren had not one blemish on it, the cybernetics Nihlus had mentioned early completely absent.

As well as the face paint that almost all Turians wore to represent their colony and their trustworthiness.

Councilor Retoma's head tilted slightly as Viktor's hands flickered. A barely discernable frown formed on the Salarian Councilor's face, before his own hands flickered briefly and then he turned his gaze towards the other Councilors and Saren.

It was a bit of a gamble, but if the plan that had formed in Viktor's mind worked, it could by them the time they needed. Putting a sardonic look upon his face, the ultramarine haired Lieutenant crossed his arms and began to chuckle in seeming amusement at the proceedings.

Seeing the movements from the younger N#, Councilor Velarn focused onto Viktor, a prideful sneer on his face, "Would you like to share what you find so amusing with the rest of us, Lieutenant Mason?"

A placating expression replaced the sardonic one that had been on Viktor's face, "My apologies, Councilor, I could not help but chuckle at the irony of the situation."

"And what do you find so ironic to give you such amusement, Lieutenant," asked Retoma, though his attention was still focused toward the other Councilors and Saren.

"Well, for the most part, it is the actions of Councilor Velarn that genuinely surprised me," Viktor answered sincerely, as if not trying to sound offensive, "Being a paragon of Turian culture and virtues, one is somewhat surprised that he would so readily take the words of, if you will pardon me for saying, a _bare-faced._"

A near audible snap filled the air as the heads of every diplomat and government official spun to closely watch the hearing they had been partially ignoring before hand. The massive Council Chamber had become so quiet that the normally silent footsteps of the Keepers sounded like the dull thuds of artillery fire.

Among the human delegation, the rest of the ground team and Captain Andersen wore confused expressions on their faces while Uldina and the Professors looked as if they were about to have heart attacks or strokes.

The Councilors and Spectres responses to the statement varied from the speechless shock from Councilor Tevos, surprise from Velarn and Nihlus, and outrage from Saren. The entire chamber waited on bated breath for the reply to the statement, not a word whispered. Through it all, not one person noticed the continued impassiveness of Councilor Retoma.

Councilor Velarn was the first to recover, surprisingly enough, appearing thoughtful as the irony seemed to sink for him, "I suppose that is a very ironic, you know your cultural history very well, Lieutenant. Be that as it may, and as you likely already know, many Turians, myself included, are moving away from that particular belief. Besides, I've known Saren personally for years and-"

"Then you should recuse yourself on account of personal bias into the character of the accused!" thundered Uldina, seeing, at the last second, the opening Viktor had made for him. Gasps of shock and outrage echoed throughout the balconies and terraces surrounding the main platforms.

Velarn stood there in shock for a few moments before he realized that he had walked into a political trap. He turned to his fellow Councilors hoping to find some support, but instead found looks of shock from Tevos and cold fury from Retoma. Shouts of anger had begun to come from all corners of the Council Chamber, decrying Velarn's blatant showing of favoritism and complete disregard for the laws that the Council was suppose to maintain.

It took Councilor Tevos several minutes to bring order back to the room following a brief, and very heated, private discussion with the other Councilors. "In light of this turn of events, this hearing is to adjourn until such a time as an unbiased judge can be sworn in and review the evidence. Ambassador Uldina, we ask for your patience in this matter, for it may take awhile."

"Of course, Councilor, I understand completely," the grey hair man said smoothly, any trace of his anger gone for the moment, "This is a serious matter that requires your complete attention." (4)

"This meeting of the Council is hereby adjourned."

With that, the various diplomats and officials began to move away, the turn of events in the hearing the main topic of all conversations. Before their holograms disappeared, Saren cast a glare directly at Viktor that would have killed a lesser man, while Nihlus struggled to maintain his composure long enough to deactivate the image. Councilor Velarn also cast a similar glare, however he had to turn his attention back to the other Councilors as they began to almost physically drag their Turian counterpart to a private meeting room.

The Human delegation went back to the lobby area of the Council Chamber, moving to a side alcove before Uldina turned to Viktor, a slight smile on his face. "I have to say, Lieutenant, I believe you missed your calling. You'd have made a hell of a negotiator with that mind of yours. There will be repercussions for this, of course, but they should be relatively minor in comparison to the breach of conduct done by Councilor Velarn."

"Pride cometh before the fall, Ambassador," Viktor said calmly, ignoring the disapproving looks cast at him by his parents, "The Councilor has a chip on his shoulder the size of Arcturus Station, it was bound to happen eventually. As it is, I don't think any of them expected a grunt like me to know that particular insult, it's not common knowledge amongst non-Turians."

"Excuse me, Ambassador, but I have to ask what that bit about Saren being bare-faced means," Shepard frowned in confusion, putting voice to the question on the mind of the rest of the ground team, "I easily picked up that it's an insult of some kind among Turians, but I'm curious as to why."

"I'll answer that, Boss. Have you noticed that every Turian you meet has some form of face paint on?" at the Commander's nod Viktor continued, "Well, long story short, when the Turians began to colonize other worlds, tensions began to rise between the various colonies and Palaven. To show their allegiances, the colonists began to paint the symbols of their respective colony on their faces, thus allowing for easy identification in case a disturbance ever broke out. When a Turian, like Saren, ever removed their markings and leaves their faces bare, it effectively says that they are trying to hide their origins and, thus, marks them as untrustworthy."

"As the Councilor said however, there are many Turians who are beginning to not worry about such things anymore, in no small part due the other races of the galaxy," Uldina supplemented before changing the subject, "There is more to it than that, but now we have more important things to discuss. Even as slow as things move around here politically, we probably only have a day at the most to try and gather anymore evidence before the next hearing."

"So we need to hurry and find what can before we're called back," stated Andersen, looking thoroughly pleased at the thought of nailing Saren to the wall.

"No, Andersen, you're going to have to step out of this investigation," Uldina suddenly stated, catching the Alliance marines off guard, "Your personal history with Saren almost compromised our case as it was until Mason intervened."

"Captain Andersen deserves better than that," Shepard said hotly, once again coming to the defense of his mentor. Viktor was about to add his two cents worth when the Captain raised a hand, stopping him from saying anything.

"No, the Ambassador's right," Andersen grudgingly said, realizing what the Ambassador was talking about, "I have to step back, this is yours and Mason's show now. We can't give the Council anymore reason to disregard any evidence we bring forward."

Shepard and Viktor relented after that, they didn't like it, but they did so. At that moment Nihlus' voice came over their comm beads, the telltale inflections that he had been laughing hard not a minute earlier prevalent, as well as a slight amount of pain.

_"Mason, if you were a woman I'd kiss you,"_ the Turian declared, the ground team not needing a video image to know he was still smiling, _"You may not realize it yet, but you just solved a lot of problems for all Spectres with that wonderful use of Turian culture."_

"You know," the Commander said dryly, "That doesn't really surprise me for some odd reason. Though I'm not particularly thrilled that the insult was used in the first place, Viktor."

_"You have no idea, Shepard, but don't be too hard on Mason, he did what he had to buy us some time,"_ said Nihlus, "_Now we need to focus on getting more evidence for the hearing before an unbiased judge is sworn in. Do we any have leads we can make use of?"_

"The two C-Sec officers that were in charge of the investigation said they had needed more time before the hearing," recalled Alenko, "Maybe we should try talking with them."

"So our first stop is C-Sec Academy then," Viktor said as he popped his neck, "Hopefully we can catch Vakarian and Duras before they get started on another case."

"And just what are we supposed to do in the meantime?" Viktor's mother demanded hotly, scowling at the marines, "We've made our testimonies, so by all rights we aren't needed anymore correct?"

"Unfortunately, Professor, it's not that simple," Andersen began slowly, trying to placate the angry archeologists, "You, your husband, and your daughter are still witnesses in an ongoing investigation, and until that's over you'll have to remain in protective custody, either by staying at the Embassy or returning to the _Normandy_."

The Professors' faces became positively livid, and they then growled out they would absolutely not return to the ship, Uldina then stepping forward and offering to take them back since Andersen would more likely go to the _Normandy._ The trio then left abruptly, neither of the elder Masons sparing even a look at their youngest son as they stalked by.

_"And to think, if I didn't know what I do now, I'd probably be with them,"_ Karen's voice drifted over the link, a hint of sadness in her tone.

"Hey Sis," Viktor sighed tiredly, "I going to go out on a limb here and guess that you're going to stay on the ship?"

_"Considering everything that's happened, it's probably for the best,"_ Karen replied, then continued lightly _"Besides, somebody has to keep laughing boy here from popping his sutures again."_ (5)

_"In my defense, I had no idea such a thing would, or for that matter could, happen in this situation. Also I needed that laugh, what with everything going on right now."_ the Spectre countered, _"But that is beyond the point right now. Andersen, do you mind if I use the comm in your quarters for the time being? There may be something I can do on my end to help, maimed as I am."_

The Captain gave his consent and shortly there after the marines made for the elevator back to the lobby, separating after they reclaimed their weapons from the kiosk at the entrance. The game was afoot.

**(Scene Break)**

_Unknown Location_

The man leaned back into his chair rubbing his face as he entered round two of the argument with the dark haired beauty, "I understand that the situation has degraded and resources are being shuffled, but the Atlantic Federation is breathing down my neck for a proper OS for the G-Weapons. Your techs could give me one in a fraction of the time it would take me to get it done on my end."

_"The concerns of the Atlantic Federation are not ours,"_ the woman replied, blue eyes as hard as ice, _"Had the attack on Eden Prime not happened, teams would have been sent in to discredit and then eliminate their leaders as well as those of Blue Cosmos. Humanity is having enough trouble as it is, and we will not have the advances we've made be undone by the backwards thinking of terrorists in your system. You are on your own for now, Professor Kato."_

With that, the feed ended, and the Professor swore as he stood up, beginning to pace in his office. After a few moments, a light bulb went off in his head as the solution to his problem popped into his mind. The way things were going, no Natural could create an OS to operate a machine like the G-Weapons, and with his shadowy benefactors more concerned with the problems out of system and getting their own machines updated and moved out, that left only one type of person who could make such a system.

Going through a small directory on his desk, the dark haired Professor found the number he was looking for and quickly dialed it. "Hello, Kira? This is Professor Kato. I have a side project I'm working that's hit a snag, and I was wondering if I could borrow you and your sister's programming skills?"

**(To be continued)**

_**Author Notes:**_

_**1. I always had a bit of an issue with Chakwas being the only Medical Officer on the Normandy, I mean seriously one person to take care of every other member of the crew for whatever ails they may have? Future medical tech or not, for a ship of the Normandy's size, I personally believe that one person can't handle all that alone. Thus, I have added in a couple orderlies to help our favorite Doctor with the various day-to-day needs, as well as the emergencies.**_

_**2. Nihlus...LIVES! Another character that I thought got the short end of the stick, so I spared him while giving him a very nasty wound. Due to his injuries he won't be really involved until later on in the story, but he will have his moments.**_

_**3. If anything, this is the role I suspect Kaiden would have likely filled if Andersen had stayed in command of the Normandy, and while our favorite Sentinel is technically a higher rank than Mason, he's still regular marines as opposed to Mason and Shepard, who are Special Forces...this of course is a bit of conjecture on my part since I really don't know how the different branches of the Military command structure would work (insert helpless shrug)**_

_**4. Amazing what can happen when someone who knows about cultural facts calls someone out on the floor, eh? (Mason Renegade +10, Shepard Paragon +10)**_

_**5. This is a little something I added in because while medi-gel is an incredible piece of medical technology, it is only a quick fix. Truthfully I believe that most doctors of the time would prefer that their patients heal naturally as opposed to having a wound plugged full of an engineered biomass.**_

_**Thank you for reading and please leave a review, your opinions are valued.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Mass Effect Seed

_**Many apologies for the massive delay in posting this folks, you would not believe the craziness I've had to deal with work wise. Suffice to say things have started to settle down and I should (crosses fingers) be able to get back into the swing of things shortly.**_

_**Anyway, here's Chapter three of Mass Effect Seed, enjoy!**_

"Spoken words"

_'Inner thoughts'_

_"Radio"_

**(Scene break/POV switch)**

_Location_

_**(A/N:)**_

_**Disclaimer: I own what is mine; everything else goes to their respective owners.**_

**(Episode Start)**

Chapter Three: Divergent Paths Part Two

_Sovereign, Unknown System_

Saren stood before the monitor on his desk, mandibles flaring in barely contained anger as he spoke, "You and your men have two targets, a pair of Alliance marines by the names of Shepard and Mason. Kill them and anyone with them at all costs by the end of the day or there will be consequences. _**Do I make myself clear?**_"

_"You have nothing to worry about, sir, they will be dealt with in short order,"_ the hitman said, scrolling through the data sent over the link, _"Is there any way in particular you want them killed, or do you just want a quick and clean job?"_

"I don't care how you do it, just get it done!" snapped the Spectre as he closed the link, implants glowing brighter. With a primal growl, Saren pushed himself upright and began to pace across the room, seeking something to vent his anger on. He had made a mistake focusing on Andersen and Shepard during the hearing, and now because of a cultural slur and that _idiot_ Velarn's pride, his plans were beginning to unravel and there was little he could do to stop it.

Mason was going to pay for this setback, right along with Shepard and Nihlus, and Saren was going to exact a bloody toll for their meddling

**(Scene Break)**

_C-Sec Academy, Citadel_

The interior of the Rapid Transit Car was quiet for the most part after leaving the Citadel Tower, the trip passing in a fraction of the time in comparison to the one from the Embassy. Entering the Academy, the four Alliance marines were greeted to a hive of activity as officers of various races went about their equally various tasks.

"This place is a lot busier than I was expecting it to be," said Chief Williams, shaking her head at the sight of the chaos before the ground team, "Guess the center of the galaxy isn't as orderly as the vids make it out to be."

"Considering the Citadel is about the same size as several of the largest cities back on Earth combined, I think they got a bit of a one-up on us, Chief," responded Alenko, though even he was a little blindsided by the sheer amount of activity within the Academy.

"Hopefully they're not too swamped to tell us where our two investigators are," said Shepard before gesturing towards a somewhat flustered Asari typing at a console, "I think that's a receptionist over there, maybe she can help us."

The four soldiers then made their way to what they believed was the front desk, maneuvering through the small throng of officers and people in their path. As they approached, the Asari behind the desk noticed them and typed a few more quick commands into the terminal before her then turned to face them.

"Hello, welcome to C-Sec Academy," her voice sounding somewhat tired, eyes slightly bloodshot, "Are you here to post bail, request an investigation, or looking to possibly join C-Sec?"

"Actually we're looking for a couple Investigators," replied Shepard, leaning in a little closer to be heard easier, "Garrus Vakarian and Aalok Duras, we have a few questions about a recent investigation they worked on."

"One moment," the Asari droned, turning back to her terminal for a moment, "I'll have to contact their Captain in the Special Crime Unit. May I ask who is requesting them?"

"Commander Shepard, Systems Alliance."

The officer perked up a bit after the Commander introduced himself, "You're Commander Shepard? The Lion of Elysium?" At Shepard's slightly hesitant nod, a large smile spread across her face, her fatigue evaporating, "My mother and younger sisters were there during the Blitz! If it hadn't been for you, they would have been dragged off into slavery, maybe even killed! Thank you so much, sir, you have no idea what this means to get to meet you!"

It took a considerable amount of concentration for Viktor to keep from snickering at the sight before him, while at his side Alenko and Williams did their best to cover their own mirth, the former bringing a hand before his face while the latter bit her lip. The Commander on the other hand had a deer in the headlights look on his face as the suddenly bubbly Asari appeared ready to jump over her desk and smother him in hugs and kisses...among other things.

A slightly distorted chuckle came from the terminal in front of the Asari, followed by the amused flanged voice of a Turian on the other end of the link, _"Well, Neira, looks like you got to meet one of your personal heroes. However, I believe both he and Lieutenant Mason have something to discuss with me. Send them up to my office if you would, please?"_

"Yes sir, right away," squeaked the now thoroughly embarrassed Officer Neira as the link was cut, turning back to the Commander with a deep blush on her face, "Detective Chellick will see you in his office, sirs, just take the elevator to the third level, go down the left hall, and you'll find the Special Crime Unit."

Nodding in thanks, Shepard motion to the rest of the ground team and began moving towards the elevator at a rather brisk pace. Viktor had ceased hiding his amusement at this point and had a broad grin plastered on his face, one that the Commander noticed just as they entered the elevator.

"Shut up, smart ass," growled Shepard, willing the younger Spec-Ops soldier to burst into flames.

"I didn't say anything, sir," was the light response, "Though I have to say, she's quite the catch. When's the wedding?"

That was all that Alenko and Williams could take, both marines doubling over as the doors closed, laughing so hard that tears began to form in their eyes. Shepard rubbed the bridge of his nose at this, though a slight grin still pulled at the corners of his mouth. By the time the elevator reached the third floor of C-Sec, their collective mirth had subsided, and the four of them made their way to the SCU offices, another officer directing them to Detective Chellick.

The door opened as the four of them approached, granting access to the moderately sized office, a desk just opposite of the door. Behind the desk sat Chellick, typing some commands into his terminal before he looked up, tan and white face analyzing them as they entered, "Commander, Lieutenant, I understand you have a couple questions for two of my officers."

"We'd like to know what Investigators Vakarian and Duras might have found while looking into Saren's involvement with the attack on Eden Prime," stated Shepard, taking a seat at one of the chairs opposite of the Turian Detective.

"I suspected as much, though I'm not sure how much more we can give," said Chellick as he steepled his fingers and leaned against his desk, annoyance present in his mannerisms, "Even with the clearance of a Spectre, none of the files we were given had anything useful in them, too many redactions and black lines covering up anything we might have been able to use."

An eyebrow arched up on Viktor's face at the Detective's statement, "_We_? How many officers were involved in the actual investigation, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Half of the unit, we were hoping this was our chance take down a corrupt Spectre, the fact that it was Saren Arterius was icing on the cake, never liked the old bastard," replied Chellick, rising from his desk and beginning to pace at the back of his office, "Everyone was getting twitchy when Garrus and Aalok hit a couple of leads, but the plug got pulled just as we were going to follow through."

"Let me guess," began Shepard, a smile completely devoid of humor forming, "While Pallin enforced the order, it originally came from Councilor Velarn."

"Indeed," Chellick turned to Viktor, mandibles moving into a grin, "Though with what happened in the Council Chambers, I have a feeling things might start to change around here. You've earned yourself a lot of free drinks with what you said there, Lieutenant."

"Happy to be of service," Viktor bowed theatrically, though becoming serious as he rose, "But that's beside the point right now. You were saying that Garrus and Aalok had found some leads?"

Nodding, the Turian answered, "Officially the two of them are on probation for talking back to a superior, however, since they never got the chance to say where those leads were from, guess where they're doing their beat work."

"Imagine that," Shepard said in mock wonder, "So where are the two of them 'despondently' wandering about?"

"Aalok is currently in the 600 blocks of the Zakera Ward, a pair of Quarians and a Human were involved in a running gunfight with some local thugs a couple hours before the hearing. Garrus, on the other hand, is in the 100 blocks, checking out an influx of mercenary activity in the lower levels," Chellick then sighed, "Though you're more likely going to have more luck finding Aalok then you will finding Garrus."

"Garrus is good at disappearing into crowds I take it?" asked Shepard as he rose from his chair.

"The man practically turns into a ghost," replied the Detective, admiration at the younger Turian's skill in his voice, "It's uncanny how he's able to find just the right spot to be during a takedown. Only issue is that he abhors how much red tape we have to deal here on the Citadel, which most of us in the unit agree with."

"Sounds like a person I already know," the Commander smirked, glancing at Viktor, "Do you know of any way to get a hold of him, even when he does go ghost?"

"If you're certain you want to try and talk to him, find an Officer named Harkin. He's more than likely belly up at Chora's Den right now, so he'll be easy to find," the terminal on Chellick's desk began to ring, drawing the Turian's attention, "Unfortunately, we're going to have to cut this short, my public awaits."

"We'll get out of you way, thank you for your assistance Detective."

The Alliance marines then left the office and began to return to the elevators, discussing their options.

"Alright, we've got a lot of ground to cover and not a lot of time to do it in," began Shepard, mind churning with a plan, "So we'll split into two groups. Mason, you take Williams with you to find our Batarian friend while Alenko and I look for Garrus."

"Wait a second, Boss," Viktor held up a hand, derailing the Commander's line of thought, "With all the merc activity that Chellick was mentioning, it would be better if you took both the Chief and Alenko, I'll go find Aalok myself."

"I'm not letting you go off by yourself, Viktor. Not after what happened on Eden Prime."

"The Commander's right, L-T," said Williams as they entered an elevator, "It's too dangerous to go alone."

"The 600 Blocks are going to be crawling with C-Sec officers," countered the ultramarine haired Lieutenant as the doors closed, "The chances that something might happen are next to nothing with that much law enforcement in the area. Also, the data that the Beacon put into Shepard's head is too important to just have one person watching his back."

"And what if you're wrong? I'm not going to lose another man under my command because he was too stubborn about working alone!"

"Dammit, John, we don't have the time or the manpower to argue about this!"

"Well, it appears my sense of timing is impeccably once more," a new voice suddenly spoke up, bringing the debate to a halt, "Nice to see you haven't changed all that much, Vik. Anything I can help with?"

By this time the four marines realized that the elevator had brought them back to the main lobby of the Academy and the door stood open, beyond which stood a brown skinned, red eyed Salarian wearing jungle-camo medium armor, a pistol at his side and a sniper rifle over his shoulder.

Viktor blinked in surprise at seeing the Salarian, though quickly grinned as recognition kicked in and reached out to shake hands, "Cray? The hell are you doing here man? I thought you'd be on a mission right now."

"Wrapped up a lot quicker than we were expecting, so the Captain decided to treat the platoon to some shore leave here on the Citadel," answered Cray, making a flickering gesture after he finished shaking hands with Viktor, "Then low and behold, recent events come to pass and we hear that an old friend is here, possibly needing some help. After speaking with the Captain, I checked with the Human Ambassador and offered my assistance, thus bringing us to now."

Viktor chuckled slightly, also making flickering gestures as the small group moved away from the elevators, "Before we get any further, I think introductions are in order. Commander, Chief, Lieutenant, this is Specialist Cray Hanos of the Salarian STG, I worked with him and his platoon a few years ago on a joint-op. Cray, this Lt. Commander John Shepard, Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams, and Staff Lt. Kaidan Alenko, my current squad. I have to say that your timing is just perfect, by the way, you may have just solved a problem we were having."

Shepard stared at his younger counterpart for a moment, having lost his thunder somewhat by the arrival of the Salarian Specialist, before he turned to Cray, "I wouldn't want to get you in trouble with your superiors in case something comes up, Specialist Hanos."

"There's nothing to worry about, Commander, my platoon will be here for another week at least," said Cray as he shook his head, "More than enough time to help you with a little Intel gathering."

"Alright then," Shepard said after a moment, realizing he was being out-thought, "I guess this solves our manpower issue a little bit, but I want both of you to keep your heads on swivels and have your comms set in case something does happen. Am I clear on this?"

"Got it, Boss," Viktor nodded as he and Cray began to move off, "We'll call incase we find anything, otherwise meet you back at the Embassy in a few hours."

The younger N# and the Salarian then disappeared into the crowd, moving towards one of the other Rapid Transit Stations near the entrance of the Academy. Shepard and the rest of the ground team stood there for a few moments before Alenko spoke up, a perplexed look on his face, "Ok, with as fast as those two were talking, do either of you get the feeling we just missed something?"

"I'm a little more concerned about Mason just having that Salarian with him, STG or not," said Williams, a not too pleased look on her face, "Do you think that was a good idea, sir? It's real convenient that he just happened to show up right when we were going to leave C-Sec and needed an extra pair of hands."

The Commander shook his head, turning to placate the Gunnery Chief, "I wouldn't worry about, Chief. If anything, this shows that Councilor Retoma is throwing his lot in with us. We should almost hope that something _does_ happen, because it would get the attention of all the other major powers and really stir up a hornets nest."

Williams made a disgusted noise in the back of her throat, "And this is why I _really _hate politics, sir."

**(Scene Break)**

_Zakera Ward, Lower 600 Blocks service ways, Citadel_

Michael slowly leaned out around the corner checking for the mercs once more before he slumped into a sitting position, exhausted muscles screaming. He and his younger Quarian friend were in the clear for the moment, but for how long that would last was anyone's guess. As it was however, Michael had more pressing concerns to worry about at the over being found.

Kahr'Ramas nar Kanon's suit had been punctured.

"How are you doing over there, kid?"

The armored Quarian sat along the wall, assault rifle set on the floor next to him as he applied a secondary quick seal over the hole in his side, his hiss of pain sounding more like static. "More angry with myself for not thinking to put a heavier armor plate on that part of the suit than anything else at the moment," he replied through clenched teeth, "Keelah, this really hurts."

In spite of the situation Michael could not help but chuckle slightly, then opened the front of his coat and checked his ammo supply.

"I've got about three thermal clips left then I'm down to my knife and hands," he said after a moment, climbing back to his feet and moving towards Kahr, "How many do you have?"

Kahr lifted his rifle from the floor and checked the counter on the side, "Half a clip in the rifle, and one more in my bandolier, then I'm out. No knife."

"Wonderful," Mike grumbled, then reached down to help the Quarian to his feet, "Come on, we should get moving again. Try to get back to the upper levels and find Tali."

"Tali'Zorah should be fine," Kahr responded, grunting as he rose back to his feet, "With all the extra training she received before she left for Pilgrimage, I wouldn't be surprised if we find evidence of her handiwork as we move up."

"Extra training? Wait a second, how much older than you is she? I thought you got started early because you did something that caught peoples attention."

It was Quarian teenager's turn to chuckle at this point, albeit bitterly, "She's in her mid twenties I believe, though I don't know her exact age. Tali'Zorah's father is a member of the Admiralty Board, and he insisted that she receive extra training before she left. She's actually a bit late in starting her Pilgrimage, most start when they're in their early twenties. As for me...my parents died about a year ago and my instructors said they didn't have anything more for me to learn, so I got to start a couple years early."

Michael winced at the bluntness of that last statement, realizing too late that he may have struck a sore nerve, "I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories."

"You couldn't have known, so don't worry about it," Kahr took a deep breath and cracked his neck a couple times, "Alright, I'm ready, let's move."

With that the two began to jog down the corridor, looking for an elevator to the upper levels, all the while keeping an eye out for the mercs. Their day was far from over.

**(Scene Break)**

_Transit to Upper 600 Blocks, Zakera Ward, Citadel_

"Good as it is to see you, I sincerely hope that I didn't delay your platoon from a critical mission when I requested aid, Cray," said Viktor after the aircar sealed and the bug sweeper cleared the interior, "Last thing I need right now is either Captain Kirrahe or Commander Rentola ready to throttle me because I borrowed one of their best Tech Specialists for a dirt hunt."

The red-eyed Salarian laughed at his Human friend's choice of words, "Don't worry, you didn't interrupt anything important. I was telling the truth when I said that we were on leave. Believe it or not, both of them wanted to deploy the whole unit to help when Councilor Retoma told them you had made the request."

"Nice to know I left a lasting impression, then."

Cray nodded, "The Councilor also said he was impressed with your use of the new sign language, by the way, barely any accent even with those extra digits."

The ultramarine haired Human smirked at this, but then turned serious as matter at hand came to the fore, "I assume you've had time to review the reports Shepard and I sent to the Councilors?"

"Yes, I read them while in transit to the Academy after I spoke with your people's Ambassador," a frown creased amphibian features, "With all the detail and corroborating evidence in your report as well as Shepard's, this should have been an open and shut case. Hell, the fact that Velarn was abusing his powers as Councilor wasn't too surprising at first either, but when you tricked him into blabbing about his friendship with Saren...I've never seen Councilor Retoma so furious in all my time in the STG, and I've seen him angry on several different occasions."

"Believe it or not, that last bit with him being close friends with Saren was completely out of left field," Viktor admitted slowly, glancing into the rearview mirror, "True, I was trying to get a similar, lesser result by questioning his values of tradition, but I wasn't expecting _that_."

Cray shook his head in amazement, "Regardless of what happens after this, Velarn's career as Councilor is over, every Embassy on the station will be calling for investigations into his decisions for the last several years _at least_. Assuming they don't find enough to have him shot, you've made an enemy for life, Viktor."

"I'll worry about that if it comes to pass, right now the present is more important," the N5 operative said evenly, looking into the mirror once more, "Speaking of which, notice the friends in the black cars we picked about ten blocks ago?"

"Closer to twenty actually," the Salarian replied calmly, "I was about to say something, but you saw them before I could."

"Hmm, what you got beside your pistol and rifle?"

"Usual, a few grenades, couple new Tech attacks, and of course my knife, you?

"Pistols, shotgun, knife, and biotics. No more bullet time though, booster got damaged on Eden Prime."

By this time, both men had secured their seat belts and Viktor had switched the aircar from automatic to manual. With a lurch, the car then broke off from the main stream of traffic and accelerated to max speed, the three black cars behind them following a moment later.

"I'll contact C-Sec and try to get us som-YEOW!" Cray flinched in pain, reaching to his ears, "Son of a bitch! They're jamming our comms! Looks like we're on our own."

"Lovely," groused Viktor, making a sharp turn as he neared some of the taller skyscrapers, the three darkened cars following closer, "Better find us someplace to set down and deal with these buggers."

Cray brought up the local area map, searching for a pad where they could land and hopefully deal with this situation without threats to civilians. After a minute he found one near a warehouse at the edge of the district, far from any residences and stores...perfect for a shootout.

After receiving the directions, Viktor guided the aircar into a steep dive towards a row of crates near the warehouse entrance. Upon coming to a stop, both men quickly exited the vehicle and moved into cover amongst the crates and moving equipment, their pursuit landing and jumping out as well. Rounds began whipping through the air a moment later, impacting with the crate the Human and Salarian hid behind as well as several surrounding them.

Crouching in cover, Viktor pulled his visor headset from its catch on his belt and put it on, yellow tinted HUD forming over his eyes (1). Drawing both of his pistols, the N5 then peeked around cover to get a look at their assailants, "I'm seeing Turians on my side, Cray, stereotypical hitman garb. Same with you?"

Two cracks from a high-powered sniper rifle echoed throughout the storage yard, immediately followed by the thud of a couple bodies and shocked curses in Turian. "Confirmed...two less though," the Salarian called back as he ducked into cover again, "I'll give Saren this much, he's a hell of an organizer to get this many hitmen in such a short period of time."

Spinning out from behind his cover, Viktor cut down two more Turians with bursts from both of his pistols before moving to a new position, "Hopefully whatever company he paid for this gives refunds, cause these guys ain't doing so good."

The high pitch whine of engines filled the air as a pair of A-61 Mantis Gunships rose over the crates behind the remaining hitmen, autocannons tracking.

"You just had to open your big damn mouth, didn't you?" deadpanned Cray, withering glare directed at the Spectre candidate.

The roar of the chin-mounted weapons drowned out anything Viktor could have said.

**(Scene Break)**

_Zakera Ward, Lower 600 Blocks, twenty minutes earlier_

Aalok scanned over the data that streamed in about the Human body at his feet. The dead thug's wrap-sheet had a list of minor misdemeanors and other charges longer than most frigates, yet was never been convicted of anything as no evidence ever held...definitely one of Fist's men. Shutting off his omni-tool, the Batarian waved to the Medical Examiners standing nearby and moved out of their way, heading for the opposite side of the crime scene.

Several spent thermal clips lay on the floor near an alcove that had served as cover for whoever Fist's men had been chasing. A very small amount of purplish-blue blood had spattered on the wall, probably from a surprise hit when they had been found again. The blood, however, narrowed down the possibilities of where the assailed would be heading.

"Garrus, it's Aalok, I've got something for you," began the Batarian, moving once again out of the CSI's way, heavy armor clanking slightly as he moved, "Check out the clinics on the lower levels and see if any of them have had a Quarian with a gunshot wound come in for treatment (2). Fist's men were involved and if he was involved, the Shadow Broker won't be too far behind."

_"Not necessarily,"_ replied the younger Turian, the beat of techno music filtering through the link, _"Harkin here just told me he overheard a couple of Fist's men talking about how he's turned his back on the Broker in favor of Saren. They're getting real nervous about the repercussions that'll be coming."_

Eyebrows shot up at that revelation, a low whistle following a moment later, "Never realized that Fist was that stupid. Must have been a lot of creds offered to get him to betray the Shadow Broker."

_"No kidding,"_ stated Garrus, a slight pause as he presumably rose from his chair at Harkin's booth, _"Alright, I'll check with the local clinics, starting with Dr Michel's, see if any Quarians with gunshot wounds have gotten treatment, then I'll try talking with some of the mercs in the area, see if they've heard anything unusual."_

"What is the merc activity like over there? Any of the big hitters running around?"

_"Freelancers for the most part,"_ answered the younger officer, the beat of music dropping off as he exited the club, _"Did see a couple of Blue Suns, but they looked like they were a little too focused on Serendipity's...ahem...'assets,' if you know what I mean."_

Aalok let out a bark of laughter at that, then noticed that the CSIs had mostly finished with this scene and were beginning to pack up, "Alright, I gotta get moving on my end, see if there's been any activity on the levels below this one, then check in again in about an hour unless I find something before that. Talk with you then, kid."

Closing the link, Aalok turned to the other officers with him and was about to give the order to form up when a burst came on over the general comm channel.

_"To all available C-Sec officers in the 600 blocks, shootout in-progress at the Hahne Kedar warehouse at the edge of the district. Proceed with extreme caution, a pair of A-61 Mantis Gunships are enroute to area. Repeat, to all C-Sec officers..."_

The officers in the area looked to one another then to Aalok, awaiting orders. The Batarian in question frowned in thought as the message replayed over the comms again, knowing that this could be the break they were looking for, but his gut was telling him there was something further on here. Pausing for a moment, Aalok then came to a decision and gestured for the others to leave.

"Get going, I'll check further on myself and call for backup if I need it."

Affirmations given, the rest of the C-Sec officers began running towards the lift that would take them back up to where their cruisers were parked, the CSIs following not long afterward. Soon Aalok was alone in the hallway save for a couple keepers that were beginning to clean the now processed crime scene. Rolling his shoulders, the Batarian then turned and began walking down the hallway, looking for anything that was out of place. He found what he was looking for five minutes later when he noticed a door to the service ways hadn't sealed properly. Drawing his sidearm, the Investigator carefully moved to one side of the door then opened it, sweeping the access for threats, but found only an open ladder access.

Aalok approached the access cautiously, knowing that this was a perfect place for a booby trap to be laid. Peering down the hole however he was greeted to the sight of yet another dead body, this one a Turian, sprawled out in a awkward heap at the bottom of the ladder. He barely stayed long enough to leave a marker for the MEs to follow after climbing down, moving to follow the trail of spent clips further into the service ways of the Block.

**(Scene Break)**

_Hahne Kedar Warehouse, Citadel_

Round after round began slamming into the sides of crates, though it was only after short screams of pain began to fill the air did the Specialists realize that the gunships were not shooting at them, but rather the hitmen. Peeking out from cover they saw that one of the support craft, which they also noticed had been modified for troop transport, had moved in between them and the hitmen, disgorging it's gunmetal grey armor clad occupants.

A single, helmet less Asari lead a group of Humans, Turians, and a couple Salarians as they systematically subdued or eliminated the remaining hitmen, the gunships moving away and landing as the last of the fighting ended. Stowing her assault rifle, the Asari gave orders for the surviving hitmen to be readied for transport to C-Sec and then began to move towards Viktor and Cray's position, alone, with arms held out in a gesture non-aggression. As she drew closer, Viktor was able to make out darker blue swirling patterns across her face as well as the symbol on her chestplate; a swooping dragon stylized to look like it had been splattered on in blood.

The symbol of the Blood Dragon mercenary group (3).

"Lieutenant Mason? Specialist Hanos?" called out the Asari in a clear voice, "My name is Venia S'ran, I'm with the Blood Dragons. Nihlus hired me and my crew to assist you and Commander Shepard."

Viktor frowned at this statement, activating his comm again, still only getting static, then signed Cray to stay in cover for a bit longer, "You'll have to pardon me if I don't step out right away, Miss S'ran, but despite your actions, I haven't received any notification that confirms that."

Venia cocked her head to one side momentarily then reached up to her comm bead, a scowl forming before she turned around and shouted to one of her men, "JERIK! THERE'S A JAMMER IN THE AREA! FIND IT AND TURN THE DAMN THING OFF!" Taking a breath after that, the light blue skinned Asari turned back to the still cautious Specialists, "Please give us a moment, we'll get this cleared up shortly."

Several minutes passed in tense silence, during which Viktor and Cray signed back and forth exit strategies on the off chance that these mercs weren't who they said they were. As the two conversed, Venia seemed to perk up after a minute, then nod to herself as Viktor's own comm crackling to life a moment later, Nihlus' voice coming over the feed.

_"-son do you read me? I repeat, Mason do you read me?"_

"I hear you, Nihlus," replied Viktor tensely, "Though I still might have a bit issue here unless you can confirm this merc's story."

_"That I can,"_ the wounded Spectre sighed in relief, _"Venia is an old friend of mine, and I thought it best I call in some people I know we can trust while we're trying to take down Saren. You gave us a bit a scare when you didn't respond after I told Shepard what was going on."_

Snorting, the ultramarine-haired human stowed his weapons and moved out cover, gesturing for Cray to do the same, "Not my fault really, the guys that came after me and Cray had jamming equipment, a nice touch but they still weren't doing that well...even before the Dragons showed up," Viktor paused and regarded Venia, who had fallen into step with him as they walked back to the cars and gunships, "Thanks for the assist by the way, and sorry for not trusting you at first. With current events and as much as your group hacks off your rivals, I wanted to make certain that it wasn't somebody else wearing that armor."

Smiling, the green eyed Asari waved an armored hand, which Viktor noted had short claws on the glove's fingertips, the rest of the armor having a scale pattern, "No problem on both accounts Mason, I'm just glad our ship was able to drop us off here before going on to Ilium. Nihlus actually caught us just after we came into port for a drive discharge, that's how we got here so quickly. Anyway, once things are settled here we'll send the transit car to the nearest station and take one of the Gunships to our next destination. That should dissuade anymore interruptions to the investigation."

"Speaking of which, how are things going on the Commander's side?" interjected Cray as the trio rounded the last stack of crates to the landing pad, "He, Lt. Alenko, and Chief Williams didn't have as far to go as we did, so maybe they already found something."

_"I was just about to add Shepard into the link,"_ replied Nihlus, _"We'll need to keep this short though, this channel isn't going to be secure for much longer," _another brief pause, _"Shepard, it's Nihlus. Mason is in the clear, the Dragons arrived in time to lend assistance."_

"Not that it was really needed," added Venia, "Both he and Specialist Hanos had taken out a third of the hit squad by the time we got here."

_"We had a little bit of fun on our end as well,"_ Shepard began, breathing slightly heavier than normal, _"Squad of Turians with military hardware tried to ambush us on a side street, except I don't think they took Williams and Alenko here into account when they planned the attack. No injuries on our side."_

"'Bout the same on this end, Boss," stated the younger N# as the sound of sirens began to fill the air, "Gonna have to go, C-Sec's enroute and I doubt it would help us any if I get taken back to the Academy for questioning."

"Jerik will take care of the cops, Mason," stated Venia, gesturing to a Turian who then began giving orders to the other Dragons in the area, "We'll load up in Gunship Two and go look for your Batarian friend."

"Let's get going then," moving toward the aforementioned Gunship, Viktor and Cray began to replenish their spent thermal clips from bandoliers tossed to them by one of the mercs, "Better make yourself scarce as well, Boss. I'm pretty certain someone has reported your fight by now."

_"We're already heading for Chora's Den, we'll call if we find something. Shepard out."_

_"I'll contact C-Sec and tell them you and the Blood Dragons are working under my authority to keep them off your backs,"_ said Nihlus, the faint creak of his chair moving audible over the channel as the Turian shifted, _"I'll also try to pinpoint where Duras is and pass it on."_

As the link terminated Viktor, Cray, and Venia had strapped into the waiting Mantis' seats, the Asari mercenary giving the pilot the go ahead as the door closed, the small craft lifting from the ground a moment later. As the gunship flew to its next destination, Viktor turned to the, no doubt, former Commando, deciding a sitrep was in order.

"I assume that Nihlus filled you in on the current situation?"

"The short version, yes, but I understand what we need to do," began Venia, flexing her clawed hands, "Saren hurt a friend of mine, killed a lot of innocent people, and he is going to answer for it...one way or another."

"Which brings us to the point that Cray and I were about to discuss before we were interrupted," Viktor raised his omni-tool and projected the image of a Batarian in a C-Sec uniform, "Aalok Duras, the only Batarian C-Sec officer in all of Citadel Space. According to the info we got before leaving the Academy, he is currently looking into a running firefight between some locals and a pair of Quarians with a Human."

"I thought most Quarians went on Pilgrimage solo," Cray's brow furrowed, "You know, to prove their ability to support themselves and whichever ship they're trying to join. Right?"

"Usually, but there is the occasional group that pools their resources together from time to time," explained the former anthropology student, "It's not as uncommon as you might think."

"But they usually don't travel with others when they first show up on the Citadel!" Venia suddenly exclaimed, mental gears almost whirling audibly, "Do we have any idea when they may have shown up on the Citadel?"

"Within the last few days I would think. Why?"

"I know a couple people in Customs," explained the Asari mercenary, fingers dancing across her omni-tool in search the comm number she needed, "Even with as busy as they are everyday, the passage of two Quarians would be easily remembered by the port officials...especially since one of the people I know is a Drell!"

"And Drell have perfect memories," an infectious grin spread across Viktor's face, "Venia if we weren't belted in right now I'd kiss you!"

"Down boy, don't too excited...yet," she purred teasingly before focusing on her omni-tool again. A few moments passed while a link was established and soon the Asari was listening to said Drell customs officer give a detailed description of the Quarians arrival. In the meantime, Viktor's comm bead also buzzed to life, Nihlus on the other end.

_"Mason, I've gotten things squared away with C-Sec. Duras went into the service ways ten minutes ago, the remaining officers and CSIs will point you in the right direction to catch up with him."_

"I also have a more detail description of who we're looking for," began Venia as she closed the other link, "The eldest of the two Quarians is female, 5'6" in height, wearing a purple standard enviro-suit, and armed with a pistol and a shotgun. The younger of the two, the male, about 6', wearing a heavily armored urban camo colored enviro-suit, carrying a pistol and an assault rifle. And lastly the Human with them, also male, 5'10", brown hair, blue eyes, a leather duster over black light combat armor, and only a sidearm and a knife for weapons. Names aren't known at the moment, they had been ushered off by a couple of prejudiced C-Sec officers, invasively searched, and then let go with threats of deportation if they caused any trouble," by this point the Asari's anger had become very prominent, "And here's the best part, they also said they'd throw them in lock-up for continuing to spread false information about a Council official...namely a certain Spectre."

"They were paid under the table..." Cray's eyes widened as the implications set in, "We need to find Duras now! If those crooked cops are connected to the thugs mentioned in the report..."

Viktor leaned forward in his seat, shouting up to the cockpit, "PILOT! GET THIS BUCKET OF BOLTS INTO HIGH GEAR NOW! WE NEEDED TO BE THERE TEN MINUTES AGO!" Sitting back into his seat as the gunship accelerated, the N5 reactivated his comm, "Nihlus, contact Chellick and tell him what we know. After that call the Embassy and have them increase security around my parents."

_"And what am I? Chopped liver?"_

"You're already on the _Normandy,_ Karen," Viktor rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Aside from the fact that you're surrounded by Marines, Nihlus is also there. Even in his current state he more likely knows how to kill a dozen different ways with little effort."

A slight pause hung before the elder Mason sibling responded again, _"Point taken."_

_"I'll pass on the info to Shepard once I'm done talking with Chellick, then coordinate and redirect as needed,"_ said the injured Spectre, the sound of a second terminal turning on accompanying his words, _"Good hunting."_

As the link closed the three soldiers of different stripes did another check on their weapons and armor as they waited, hoping they weren't too late.

**(Scene Break)**

_Zakera Ward, Lower 600 Blocks service ways, Citadel_

Michael clenched his teeth as his ribs, a couple he was certain were cracked, throbbed with pain as Kahr pulled him back to his feet. They had run into another group of the thugs that been chasing them sporadically for the last several hours, surprising each other as they turned the same corner. The encounter had turned into short ugly brawl at ended with the Quarian using the butt of his rifle to crush the throat of the last thug, but not before he had fired a concussive shot just at the outermost edge of Michael's shields.

Every breath was flare of agony.

"Kee'lah, you're insanely lucky," said Kahr in awe as he scanned the damage to Michael's ribs and armor, "By all rights you had been a smear on the wall right now."

"H-heh, well when you got it, you got it," the duster-clad Human joked painfully. There was more to his survival than just luck alone, but this was not the time to explain such things.

Helping Michael move to a nearby railing, the young Quarian quickly grabbed as many thermal clips from the fallen as he could once he was sure the Human could stand on his own. Kahr had replenished about half of his ammo when the sound of booted feet slamming into the floor began to echo from the way he and Michael had come from.

"We have to move," began the armored Quarian holding his assault rifle in one hand as he slung one of his companion's arms over his shoulder, "Have to get to somewhere we can hold out for a bit."

The pair moved down the hall at a good pace, pausing only long enough for a burst of assault fire. They almost reached a door when a Krogan came charging at them and the clip on the rifle expended its last shot. The door behind them opened suddenly, causing both of them to instinctively turn towards the new arrival, a Batarian clad in dark blue heavy armor, the gold symbol of C-Sec on his right shoulder guard...

And a modified M-300 'Claymore' Heavy Shotgun in his hands.

"_MOVE!_" roared the Batarian, aiming at the Krogan, now only twenty feet away, trying to stop at the sight of the rare shotgun. The pair had barely jumped to either side of the hall, Michael grunting in pain as his ribs were jostled, when the first bark from the shotgun ripped through the air, the Krogan's barriers flaring visibly as the high powered shot slammed into them. The next shot brought those barriers down completely, allowing the third and final one, delivered at pointblank range, to turn much of the Krogan's face into a mass of torn flesh and knocked him onto his back, dead.

After ensuring that the thug would not rise again, the Batarian looked down the hall ahead of him, hearing more men beginning to draw close. Shifting the shotgun into one hand, the C-Sec officer pointed his omni-tool at a nearby panel and caused it to short out, dropping the emergency bulkhead between him and the oncoming thugs. Several heavy thumps reached through the thick metal door before relative silence fill the hall.

Stowing the Claymore, the Batarian turned and helped Kahr get back on his feet, "Come on, that'll slow them down, but not for long. We need to get topside ASAP."

"Not to look a gift horse in the mouth," Michael began, hissing in as the pain flared again, "But you're the last kind of person to come to the aid of a couple drifters."

"You'd be surprised how often I hear these days," came a dry chuckle, "The name is Aalok Duras, by the way, and if the badge wasn't a dead giveaway, I'm with C-Sec."

"Michael Smith," winced the dark haired Human, then gesturing to his Quarian companion with his jaw, "This is Kahr'Ramas nar Kanon. We're just a couple of vagabonds that got caught up in this spiral of madness just before the attack on Eden Prime happened."

"Any idea where your other friend might be?"

"None," Kahr started, ignoring the warning look from his Human friend, "We were separated from Tali'Zorah nar Rayya a couple of hours ago. She had been shot in the shoulder and we told her to run."

"Let me guess, she's also the only one with a copy of the data that will expose a rogue Spectre that's working with the Geth, and you were going to give it to an agent of the Shadow Broker named Fist, am I right?" At the startled nods, Aalok's face darkened immediately, "_Shit._ Fist betrayed the Broker in favor of Saren, the rogue Spectre, and the thugs that have been chasing you for the last several hours work for him."

Horror wrote itself across Kahr and Michael's faces at this, though Michael's was the only one visible, both of them picking up the pace shortly there after. The service ways then opened up into the lower levels of an empty park area, several lift tubes and raised walkways visible through the smaller trees and bushes. The trio was half way across when the first shots began to whip around, forcing them to take cover behind a raised planter.

Sitting lower to the ground, Michael slid a fresh thermal clip into his pistol and turned to the Batarian officer, "Do you have any medi-gel on you?"

"About five hits," Aalok swapped his shotgun for an assault rifle over his right shoulder as Kahr popped up to let loose a burst of fire, "Where's the port I need to use?"

Moving the collar of his duster, the brown haired human pointed to the gorget of his suit and Aalok stuck the injector into the port (4), administering a dose of the oft-times life saving, though technically illegal, biomass. Waiting the brief moments for the medi-gel to take affect, Michael began to add his own shots to the fray. It quickly became apparent, however, that the tide would turn against them soon as one of the thugs began to unfold an M-100 Grenade Launcher.

The shot never came from the heavy weapon, as the wielder's head whipped back after the crack of a high powered sniper ripped through the air. All eyes turned upward to the source of the shot, three figures standing on a walkway two levels above the firefight. Barely enough time had passed for recognition when the three humanoids did something that no one ever expected.

They jumped.

**(POV switch)**

Viktor, Cray, and Venia had just exited an elevator when the first shots rang out. Running to the edge of the walkway, they saw the scene unfolding below them, Cray whipping out his sniper rifle and downing the thug with the grenade launcher with a single shot. Without even discussing a plan, Viktor and Venia then leapt over the railings, biotics flaring to slow their fall, the faint whir of a wire reel following as their Salarian companion plummeted to the ground on a strand of mono-filament wire (5).

Landing, Viktor and Cray sprinted towards a low wall on one side of a rock garden, firing once clear shots became available. In meantime Venia, still radiating a nimbus of dark energy, reached out and yanked a solid stone bench from the ground next to her. Holding it momentarily, the Asari Commando lashed out with a spin-kick that would have made a pro-soccer player green with envy and sent the several hundred pound rock flying towards a small cluster of thugs, then dove for cover.

"Oi, Duras!" the N5 Lieutenant called out over the din combat, "Can anybody join this party or do you need an invitation?"

"The more the merrier!" the Batarian shouted back, popping a spent clip, "A lot more in fact. Tell me there's more back-up not far behind you."

"Gunship's enroute," Venia relayed, firing a burst from her assault rifle, "ETA six minutes!"

Popping out of cover to down a thug, Cray loosed a foul oath, "We may not have that long. _Krogan!_"

Snapping his gaze in the direction the Salarian had been looking, Viktor saw the approaching heavily armored Krogan wade through the storm of fire, ignoring it as if it were natural rain. Behind the advancing heavy trooper, many of the thugs who had been taking cover moments before began to advance, using their large compatriot as a living damage sponge. With the gunship still minutes away, an insane plan formed in Viktor's mind, one he wished he could have avoided, but there was little choice.

Leaping from cover, Viktor began to circle around the fight, hurling insults at the Krogan trying to get his attention. Suffice to say most of his allies looked at Mason with gobsmacked expressions as they ducked back into cover.

"Mason,what the_ hell _are you doing!" Venia all but shrieked as the Human continued on with his mad scheme.

"Something really stupid!"

"That's putting it lightly," snapped Aalok as he tried to draw a bead on some of the last thugs, "He's a _Battlemaster_, _**you frakking idiot!**_"

Accentuating the C-Sec Officer's words, an all too familiar nimbus began to coalesce around the Krogan as he settled into bracing stance. Viktor's danger sense screamed as he realized what his opponent was about to do and dropped his pistols to raise a barrier just as the Battlemaster flickered out of sight. The barrier fully formed with scant seconds to spare as the wave of kinetic energy created by the biotic charge slammed into the N5 operative, sending him flying back nearly twenty feet. Using the momentum of his flight, Viktor rolled back to his feet as he came to a stop, drawing his combat knife from its sheath on his boot.

"You've got a quad, Human," the Krogan growled appreciatively, stomping on Viktor's dropped pistols and discarding his own weapon as he straightened, "However, if you're thinking you can beat me with that toothpick, you're sorely mistaken. That's not a knife, _this_ is a knife."

With that, the Battlemaster drew his own blade from his belt. At nearly a foot and a half from tip to hilt alone, the knife was closer to a shortsword in over all size, serrations running down from the middle of the blades flat edge. The fact that this Krogan had such a knife on his person set alarms off in Viktor's head, however his common sense was too slow to stop his mouth from running away from him.

"Compensating much, are we?"

With a roar the Krogan lunged at Viktor, intent on gutting him and using his skull as a drinking cup. Dodging to the side, the ultramarine haired man swiped at his opponent's right arm in an attempt to sever a main artery. The Battlemaster was anticipating this move and reacted by angling his body so that his shoulder guard would take the hit then swung out with his knife in a wide arc, narrowly missing as the N5 jumped back. It was quickly apparent to both fighters that each had an advantage over the other: Viktor his speed, while the Krogan had experience. A well-placed blow from either of them would bring this fight to a quick end, but the question was who would land the telling wound first?

As the knife fight continued off to the side, the shootout was reaching a crescendo as the remaining thugs, emboldened by their Krogan compatriot, began charging the position that the impromptu squad had holed up in. Thrice did they almost overrun the position, but thrice were they pushed back into cover by a combination of fire, grenades, and biotics. Spent thermal clips littered the ground to such a point that the ambient temperature had actually risen several degrees under the tree that the five various individuals hid behind.

A fourth charge was about to begin when a familiar whine began to fill the air as the gunship finally pulled into view. Seeing the opportunity to bring an end to this, Venia lashed out with her slightly taxed biotics one last time, creating a singularity right in the middle of the last cluster of thugs. Taking the cue, the pilot of the gunship opened fire with the autocannon, downing the last enemies in a hail of fire before turning and landing in a nearby clearing.

Right near where Viktor and the Krogan were still fighting.

Looking at each other for a moment, the five ran towards the ongoing duel, sweeping the area for any stragglers that weren't killed in the last few moments of the shootout. Passing the final obstacles, the group was greeted to the sight of the two combatants facing each other, broken benches, planters, and a couple trees along the path of the fight.

On one side stood Viktor, breathing heavily, his combat knife held in a reverse grip in his right hand. Blood flowed freely from his nose, no doubt broken from either a lucky punch or a headbutt, his left arm hanging loosely at his side. Opposite of him stood the Krogan, while not breathing as heavily, multiple bleeding wounds covered his body, long knife held before him. Both knew that the next blow would decide the outcome of this fight, and began to glow with dark energy.

By some quirk of fate, the trees surround the clearing were cherry blossoms, the wash from the gunship's engines sending hundreds of petals aloft.

The two held their stances for a few moments more, then charged at one another with wordless shouts. An explosion of kinetic energy shockwaved out as the two collided, clearing the cherry blossom petals from the immediate area.

Viktor felt the sting of the gash on his left cheek where the Battlemaster's knife had grazed him, but he knew that his own blade had delivered a fatal wound to the Krogan. Lodged through the bottom of Krogan's jaw and up into his skull via biotically enhanced strength, the only way the combat knife was going to be removed was on an operating table in C-Sec's morgue. As a testament to his species' durability, the Battlemaster took one step back and held his long knife out to Viktor, respect in his eyes as the shine of life faded. Accepting the knife, Viktor bowed his head as the Krogan fell backwards, claiming the sheath only after the warrior finally stilled.

Turning, the Spectre candidate was face to face with the slightly wide-eyed duster-clad Human, the armored Quarian, and Cray, who was scanning Viktor with his omni-tool to find the extent of his wounds.

"Dislocated arm, broken nose, and the mildly deep gash on your face parallel to your jaw," listed off the Salarian, "Huh...I think this is the least injured I've ever seen you after a knife fight, Vik."

Just as Viktor was about to respond to the statement, Venia, sans her clawed gauntlets, reached up, set his nose back into place, popped his arm back into its socket, and applied a liberal amount of medi-gel to the gash in less than twenty seconds. The only sound to escape the N5's mouth was a straggled gasp.

"_Jesus Christ,_ woman!" exclaimed the duster clad Human, "The hell did you learn first aid? Omega?"

"Relax, I do stuff like that so often that I figured out how to do it quickly," the Asari replied coolly, putting her gauntlets back on as she walked away, "And to answer your question, how does three medical degrees from college on Thessia sound?" Venia then disappeared into the trees in the direction of the gunship, leaving the four men gaping at her admissions, both for in mercenary work and the tidbit of her past.

Rolling his arm to work out the soreness, Viktor's comm once again activated, _"Mason, its Shepard. We've found Garrus and where the female Quarian is, but we're going to need to storm Chora's Den. Have you found Duras and, if so, how long will it take you and those mercs to get here?"_

Glancing around, Viktor saw the Batarian speaking with someone over his comm as he walked back towards the group, the grenade launcher folded and in his off hand, "Duras is speaking with someone at C-Sec, calling in the scene of our latest fight I think. The other Quarian and the Human are here as well. Might have to dropped them off at C-Sec before we meet up with you."

"Commander, wait," the Quarian suddenly spoke up, having been added into the link at some point, "My friend and I want to help."

The N5 shook his head, "No dice, you two have been through enough already. Just leave it to us and get whatever injuries you have checked out."

"Neither of us have any of the information you need," growled the brown haired Human, "Tali has _everything_ on her omni-tool! We don't have any time to argue _or_ make side trips! We're in whether you like it or not."

Both Viktor and Shepard were silent for a moment, the latter speaking up first, _"What are your names?"_

"Kahr'Ramas nar Kanon."

"Michael Smith."

Another brief pause, then a short chuckle, _"Stubborn people are really coming out of the woodwork today. Alright, the two of you stick with Mason, he'll point you in the right direction."_

_"Jerik and the others are enroute as well, Shepard,"_ Venia interjected, tone not as cool as it was a few minutes ago, _"Once the boys here load up we'll be on our way as well. Should be there in about ten minutes if we ignore the designated airspace and speed limits."_

Needing no further prompting, the link was terminated and all five men quickly ran over to the gunship and piled in, the small craft lifting off before the rear hatch finished closing. As he took his seat, Venia handed him a pair of Predator heavy pistols to replace his lost Shurikens, leaning closer to inspect her handiwork, "Hmm, the cut looks like it might need a couple stitches when this is all over, and you nose appears to be staying in place, though it probably wouldn't hurt to put a brace just to be on the safe side."

Attaching the guns to his hips, Viktor reached up and gingerly touched his nose, "I'll say this much, you definitely do good work, though a little warning would have been nice."

Med kit in her lap, the Asari's eyes lit up as she pulled a small medi-gel patch from within, "Oh, does the big strong soldier need a Band-Aid for his owie?"

"Har, har, you're a barrel of laughs," was the N5's retort as he snatched the patch from her hands, "Now, gimme that!"

A smirk on his, Michael leaned in and added fuel to the fire, "You two know each other for awhile? Cause the way you're going back and forth, it's almost like you're married."

"Eh, he's not my type."

The interior of the gunship erupted into laughter as Viktor turned to glare at his fellow Human.

**(Scene Break)**

_Cerberus Facility, Sol System?_

Gunfire echoed from the hallway as the man typed furiously into the terminal before him. With the FTL comms disabled he had no way of sending out a distress call and even if they hadn't been, he would be long dead by the time help arrived. Glancing at the door only long enough to confirm it was still sealed, the black and white clad man punched in a final set of commands and then began speaking, pistol gripped tightly in his hand.

"I don't have much time before the Geth find me, but I have to do this...anything so that I can redeem myself for going along with this for so long," the sounds of combat began to lessen, and a stuttering noise began to draw closer to the door, "I've dumped all the data I could into this probe's memory core and purged it from the main system. Hopefully I was fast enough to prevent the Geth from getting anything important, but if not, to whoever finds this please get it to Admiral Stephen Hackett of the Systems Alliance. He's one of the only ones in Command who can be trusted, everyone else is either part of Terra Firma, out for themselves, or under the heel of The Illusive Man...much like I was."

Sparks flew from the seams of the door as the synthetics began to burn their way in. An odd calm settled on the nameless speaker as this happened, and for the first time in three years since the Titan Project began, he felt at peace. There was a very likely chance that the probe would be destroyed or found by someone else who would use it against the Alliance, but now his conscience was clear, knowing that regardless of the outcome, he had done the right thing.

The terminal chimed as it finished transferring the last files from the main archive into the probe, all that remained now was for the launch command to be entered. Metallic hands began push through the opened seams, pulling the various sections of the door wider.

Taking a breath, the man straightened and squared his shoulders one last time, "I will be dead by the time this message is finally seen, though my only regret is that I didn't act sooner and try to prevent the events that have come to pass in this system. This is Professor Marcus O'Connell, signing off."

Message complete, the professor pressed the launch key just as the door burst open and a hail of phasic rounds tore through the air. On the opposite side of the facility, a small port opened up and a single probe lanced out, weaving through the smaller asteroids in orbit, completely unnoticed by the Geth frigate that hovered overhead. Finally clearing the field that hide the Cerberus base, the secondary engines kicked in and the probe sped towards the Relay hidden in the shadow of the nearby gas giant, and disappeared through.

**(Scene Break)**

_Chora's Den, Citadel_

The term anticlimactic was what best described the assault on the gentleman's club, though to be fair none of the remaining thugs under Fist's command were prepared to face down nearly two dozen mercenaries and special forces operatives. The fight had been made even easier since the club had been cleared of all its patrons and normal employees by the time all three groups met up and planned the attack. In the end a two-pronged assault was decided upon: the Blood Dragons attacked the garage area while Mason and Shepard's squads went through the front door.

Viktor and his squad had just finished sweeping the back rooms for anymore thugs or possibly Tali'Zorah, but all they found were empty rooms litter with discarded clothing and a few more personal objects...among other things. The six of them were just re-entering the main room when a single shotgun blast reverberated from the stairs to the upper levels. A minute later Shepard and the rest of his squad came barreling down the steps and continuing to entrance.

"Move, move, move!" the Commander shouted, jumping over a tipped over chair as he ran, "She hid somewhere else! Fist tricked her into thinking that she's going to meet the Shadow Broker in person! The meeting is happening three blocks from here, through the market area!"

By this time, Viktor had fallen in step with Shepard, the rest of his own team matching pace with the Commander's. As they exited Chora's Den, nearly bowling over curious pedestrians and the first response C-Sec officers, the ultramarine haired Lieutenant asked, "Do you want me to have the Dragons sit on Fist or was the shot I heard before you came running to keep him from wandering off?"

"Fist's dead," Williams replied bluntly, Viktor knowing there was a scowl on her face without looking, "The Krogan blew him away after he told us all he near about the other Quarian."

"Huh, guess that saves a bit of time them," stated Aalok, drawing shocked reactions from some of the more law-abiding citizens of the group as they crossed an intersection between blocks.

"You actually _condone_ the fact that a man was killed in cold blood just as he was surrendering!" gasped Alenko, trying to wrap his mind around the audacity of the C-Sec officer's words.

"He's right in a way," said Michael as he dodged past a couple Turians in the path, "He sold information to an enemy state in a time of war, which if I'm not mistaken is an act of treason. The big guy here just saved the courts time and money that would have been spent on a pretty pointless trial."

Both N#s looked at each other in surprise at the duster clad Human's sound reasoning, and had they the time the duo would have questioned him about the depth of his knowledge, but decided that was best left for when lives weren't at stake. Slowing as the teams neared the meeting point, Shepard had Garrus and Aalok bring up a map of the area and studied the layout of the alley.

"Ok, there are two routes to the alley, and it's pretty narrow after a certain point so we'll have to be careful that we don't hit any friendlies," said the Commander after a few moments of study, turning to his junior operative, he then gave his orders, "Viktor, you take your squad to the right while we go the opposite way, and we'll meet in the middle. Also, get those gunships to the nearest pads as you can, just in case we have to do a hot evac."

"Got it, Boss, we'll call when we're in position."

The two squads then split up and quickly moved to their designated routes, the last seconds of the clock beginning to tick away.

**(POV Switch)**

Tali'Zorah slowly exited the shadows of the alley as she reached the meeting point, an alcove near the middle of the passageway. Waiting for her there were several Salarians and Turians, one of the latter moving towards her with a slight swagger in his step. Tali could feel his eyes looking her up and not for the first time wished these damn suits weren't so snug in certain places.

"Did you bring it?" asked the Turian, his skull shaped face paint giving him a sinister leer.

"Where's the Shadow Broker?" began the young Quarian woman, keeping her voice as even as possible despite the growing sense of dread, "Where's Fist?" Tali was at a major disadvantage at this point, down to a single clip in both her pistol and shotgun, as well as a grenade she liberated from one of her fallen assailants.

Boldly, the Turian reached up and ran one of his hands down the side of her helmet to her left arm, his voice becoming suggestive as he stopped, "Don't worry, they'll be here."

In that instant, Tali knew she was in trouble and swatted the offending limb away, moving back as she did, "No way, the deal's off."

A scowl flashed across the Turian's face and he gestured towards his companions, all of them leveling weapons at the Quarian. Reacting quickly, Tali threw the grenade into the group of thugs and dove behind a stack of crates as all hell broke loose.

As expected, first thing to happen was the grenade going off, followed by several wild shots from the thugs impacting with the crates she had taken cover behind, but then Tali realized that there were more shots being fired than there were guns present. Shotgun in hand, Tali rolled out of cover and blasted a Turian that was trying to get to her before she could defend herself. As she did this, her suits HUD detected both Kahr and Michael's signatures coming from passageway to the right, as well as nearly a dozen more that were labeled as friendly. Seeing them as this rout continued, the Quarian woman saw how much of a motley crew it was.

Every major race in Citadel Space and the Terminus Systems was present in the fight, and though they probably only met within the last few hours at the most, they all worked together like a well oiled machine. The thugs, not prepared for such an onslaught, were all dead barely a minute later, the last one to fall being the Turian that tried to feel her up, his neck snapped like a twig by a tall Human in grey armor, the symbol N7 on his chest.

Looking around for a moment, Tali could not help voice her shock at the situation, "Fist set me up! I knew I shouldn't have trusted him."

"Are you alright?" asked the tall, blue-eyed Human as he moved closer to her, "Were you hit at any point during the fight?"

"No, I'm fine, thanks to you," she sighed, the tension falling her body like a cloak, to be replaced by curiosity, "Who are all of you, and how did Kahr and Michael find all of you?"

"Commander Shepard, Systems Alliance," began the man before her, gesturing to the blue haired Human to the side, who Tali finally noticed had an N5 on his chest, as well as a gash across his left check and a brace on his nose, "This is Lieutenant Mason, he's actually the one who found your friends."

"I bid you greetings Child of the Rayya," Mason shocked her by speaking in Quarian, switching back to English as he continued, "Sorry we didn't get here sooner, but we weren't aware you and your companions were on the Citadel until a couple hours ago."

Shaking off her surprise, Tali turned back to Shepard, "Then maybe I can repay you for your help. The data I have has details about the Geth attack that should be of use to your people."

"We should head back to the Human Embassy, Commander," said the Turian in C-Sec armor, "Your Ambassador will want to hear this as well."

Nodding, Shepard then ordered the two squads to form up around Tali, forming a protective ring and then headed out.

**(POV Switch)**

The trip back to the Embassy, while somewhat cramped, was relatively quick and uneventful, save for when the two gunships arrived at the building's landing pad and disgorged their many occupants.

All of the mercenaries save for Venia remained with their transports while Shepard and Mason lead the two squads into the main lobby and made their way to Udina's office. Reaching the Ambassador's home away from home, the group of twelve was greeted by the sight of Captain Andersen standing off to one side, blinking in surprise at the additions, and grey haired Udina, his back to them as he looked out of the Presidium.

"Neither you or Mason are making my job any easier, Shepard. Firefights in the Wards, an all-out assault on Chora's Den, do you have any idea how many..." the Ambassador trailed off as he turned to face the two special forces operatives, seeing all of the armed people in his office then focusing on Tali, "What is this? Mason? Shepard? What are you both up to?"

"Making your day, Ambassador," smiled the Commander, standing at ease as he explained, "She has information that will help us implicate Saren."

"Should be the final nail in the coffin to get this all through," agreed Viktor as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, "They were pretty desperate to get it before we did, considering the amount of thugs that were in our way."

Andersen did a double take as he suddenly realized that Viktor was injured, "Mason, what the hell happened to you?"

"Four words for you, sir: Krogan Battlemaster and knife fight."

Both Udina and the Captain winced, feeling for the Lieutenant, but then moved back to the matter at hand and asked how Tali got a hold of the data she had. After giving a brief explanation of how she met up with Kahr and Michael, then acquired the data. She then played one of the audio logs she recovered, the Rogue Spectre's voice filling the room.

_"Eden Prime will be the first of many victories. The Beacon will lead us to the first steps down the path to find the Conduit."_

"That's Saren's voice alright!" exclaimed Andersen, eyes alight with excitement, "This proves that he was behind the attack on Eden Prime!"

"He said something about 'the Conduit,'" said Shepard, a look of slightly confused recognition on his face, "Any ideas what that might be?"

"That's not quite everything from that log," interrupted Michael, Kahr nodding as well, "Saren isn't working alone. Play the rest of it, Tali."

Nodding, the young Quarian woman tapped her omni-tool again, restarting the recording.

_"Eden Prime will be the first of many victories. The Beacon will lead us to the first steps down the path to find the Conduit."_

_"And the return of the Reapers,"_ spoke a woman, her voice lacking the distinctive flange that Turians had as well as any emotion.

"Well that's just ominous sounding," Venia remarked nervously, giving words to tingle of dread that went down everyone's spines.

"I feel like I've heard that name before," murmured Shepard, nervously rubbing the back of his neck, something that Viktor knew the older man _never_ did unless he was really embarrassed or downright spooked.

"The Reapers were a race of sentient machines that existed fifty thousand years," supplied Tali, reading from her omni-tool, "The Geth revere them as Gods and the very pinnacle of synthetic life. They believe that the Reapers wiped the Protheans out then vanished, leaving without a trace."

Shepard's eyes widened in realization as the engineer finished, "The vision I saw on Eden Prime. I understand it now! I saw the Reapers slaughtering the Protheans. The Conduit must be something that will bring about their return."

Looking surprisingly thoughtful, and in need of a stiff drink, Udina began to pace slowly, "The Council is just going to love this."

"But will they believe it?" began Viktor, pushing off from the wall as devil's advocate.

"Regardless of everything else, this proves that Saren was behind the attack," spoke Andersen, quashing any further talk on the matter for the time being, the Ambassador agreeing with him for once.

"Andersen is right, for now our primary concern should be with current events and getting Saren brought to justice."

"What about them?" Wrex said suddenly, gesturing towards the two Quarians and their Human companion, sparking indignant responses from all three.

"Hey! We ain't a trio of wallflowers, scar-face!" snapped Michael, fists clenched at his sides.

"Michael is right," Tali continued, looking to both N#s, "Shepard, you and Mason have seen all three of us in a fight. We can handle ourselves."

"What about your Pilgrimages?" the Commander asked the Quarians honestly, then turning to the duster clad Human, "And I was under the impression you were traveling with them until your next port of call?"

"The Pilgrimage proves our ability to give of ourselves for the whole of Flotilla," Kahr replied firmly, "What would this say about us if we walked away from?"

"Vagabond I may be, I'm not one to up and leave just because it's the easy way out," Michael said likewise, "We're in for the long haul."

Both N#s looked to one another for a moment then nodded in silent agreement once again, "Alright, we'll take all the help we can get."

As the three rejoined the group of specialists Udina addressed the Spectre candidates, "Andersen and I will collect the Professors and then take a copy of the data to the Council Chamber. Shepard, you and Mason make yourselves presentable then meet us there in half an hour."

Moving to the side as the two elder men left, Shepard and Viktor began going over their equipment, and quickly realized that it may take a little more than a quick spit and polish to achieve the Ambassador's request. With rueful smiles, both shrugged and directed their squads to the nearest bathrooms, knowing that the blood on their armor was probably the first thing that needed to be attended to.

**(Scene Break)**

_Unknown, at the same time_

The man named Jack Harper, now known only as The Illusive Man, nodded as he terminated the link to the bug within the Embassy on the Citadel. Shepard and Mason now had the evidence they needed to prove that Saren was a traitor and get his Spectre status revoked. True, it would only slow the old Turian down for a time, but every delay would give the two N#s much needed time to catch up in the race to find the Conduit...and he intended to make sure that they would have as much time to catch up as possible.

Pressing a command into his terminal and called probably his best operative, "Miranda, I have a task that requires your utmost attention."

On the other side of the link, the dark haired beauty met his gaze evenly, completely unaffected by the luminous glow of his unnatural eyes, _"Of course, sir. What is it you need done?"_

The Illusive Man took a drag from his cigarette, smoke exiting his mouth as he spoke, "Commander Shepard and Lieutenant Mason will be Spectres by the end of the day, that much is a definite certainty. However, even with all the powers incumbent with that title, their willingness to work with other races, there will be resistance from members in the Alliance upper echelon, particularly from those linked to Terra Firma," he took a sip from his glass of bourbon, "Eliminate as much of it as you can."

_"As you wish, sir. I'll get on it right away,"_ a slight frown formed, but even then Miranda's features remained stunning, _"On another note, sir, I believe a situation has developed at our facilities beyond the Tartaran Gate. I attempted to reach both Professor O'Connell and Professor Kato earlier for a progress report, but only received interference. I then tried to contact the __**MSV Haephestus**__, but again only silence. Do you think they were discovered?"_

"It's very likely," The Illusive Man stated simply, surprising Miranda with his calmness, "Though in all truthfulness it only means our olive branch to the Citadel is lost. A setback, yes, but in the grand scheme of things, only a minor one. For now, Saren is our primary concern, the professors will have to take care of themselves."

A progress report from another facility linked to the Titan Project had arrived as The Illusive Man and Miranda spoke. While speaking with the dark haired 'perfect' woman, TIM had read the message and was pleased to see that production would be ahead of schedule and the first units would be ready for deployment in a month's time. While not quite as durable as their Tartaran counterparts, Humanity had just gained a massive advantage over the other races of the galaxy.

**(Scene Break)**

_Council Chambers, Citadel_

The squads arrived in the Chambers just as Udina presented the recordings to the Council and other interested parties watching from the eaves. Nihlus and Karen were also attending the hearing physically joining the Commander and younger Mason as they approached the podium. Mild, but warm exasperation spread across Karen's face when she saw Viktor's, then she walked to where the rest of the squads stood and turned her attention back to the Council.

Off to one side the elder members of the Mason family continued to glower at the proceedings and their youngest child, it being very obvious they wanted nothing more to do with any of this.

As the last log finished playing, the Human Ambassador walked forward, features set.

"You wanted proof, there it is."

Councilor Velarn slumped visibly as he admitted defeat, knowing there was no wiggle room left for him. "This evidence is irrefutable. Saren's Spectre status will be revoked and hunted for the crime of treason."

"I recognize the other voice from the last log," Tevos said in quiet shock, not wanting to believe it, "Matriarch Benezia."

"Who's she?" asked Shepard, not noticing Viktor curse under his breath.

"Matriarchs are the oldest and wisest of our species," explained the Asari Councilor, "Benezia is a well respected spiritual leader and has many followers, she will be a formidable ally for Saren."

"I'm curious about these 'Reapers' that were mentioned, what do we know about them?" asked Retoma, the terminal before giving a faint error sound as no matches came up.

Andersen and Shepard gave what information had been in the Geth's memory core, which in turn sparked a minor debate that began to escalate into how best to deal with Saren: the Council believing that the Rogue Spectre's resources were now severely diminished, while Udina demanded that a fleet be sent in which was, of course met with resistance from Velarn.

"You don't get to make demands of the Council, Ambassador."

"A fleet could narrow down the number of areas Saren and the Geth could operate in," Udina stated, actually trying to be reasonable, "Keeping _all_ the colonies in the area safe."

"Or it could spark a conflict with the Terminus Systems," retorted the Turian, bringing up a valid point, "We won't risk a devastating war over the loss of a few minor colonies."

At this point Shepard had had enough. He had tried to be diplomatic, tried to use reason, but still they refused to assist Humanity when it was well within their rights, "Every time the Alliance has asked for help, the Council has always denied us at every turn."

"Shepard's right," agreed the Ambassador, the last straw falling, "I am _sick_ of this Council and it's anti-Human bull-"

"Ambassador, wait," interrupted Tevos, hand raised in a placating gesture, "Perhaps there is another way that both sides can be satisfied."

A quiet murmur began to fill the Council Chamber at the Asari's words, her fellow Councilors slightly confused until it dawned on Velarn what she was suggesting.

"NO! It's too early!" the Turian shouted, trying to prevent what was about to pass, "Humanity is not ready for the responsibilities of-"

"ENOUGH, VELARN!" barked a deep, flanged voice from the shadows off to the side of the Councilors podium, "You may have brought some valid points to the table, but this decision is out of your hands as of right now. By the will of the Primarchs of Palaven, you are relieved of your seat."

All eyes followed the speaker, a much older Turian, as he exited the shadows. Dressed in a military uniform with enough medals to cast a small gold statue, all of them rightly earned, the old Turian climbed the steps and walked over to the shocked Velarn, nearly a head taller than the now former Councilor. Everyone in the Chamber instantly knew who he was as he reached the podium and glared down at the corrupt bureaucrat.

Septimus Oraka, General of the Turian Fleet...And he. Was. _PISSED._

"_**Move**__,_" growled the old General, his voice sounding like a pair of boulders grinding together. Thoroughly cowed, Velarn staggered off the raised platform to where two more Turians, both alarmingly burly, waited for him and then walked him off to the side where they could watch the rest of the proceedings. Taking a calming breath, Septimus then turned to address the assembly, shifting to a very grandfatherly tone, "Now then, I believe that my esteemed fellow Councilor was about to give the fair compromise that both sides could agree to, yes?"

It took Tevos a couple moments to regain her voice, Retoma and the rest of the Chamber not much better, but her composure returned quickly enough, "Commander Shepard, Lieutenant Mason, please step forward."

Both N#s looked to one another, then to Udina, and finally to the smiling Nihlus and Andersen, pride in both their eyes. Squaring their shoulders, Shepard and Mason stepped up to the edge of the podium and stood at attention.

Nodding, the Asari Councilor began the induction ceremony, "It is the decision of this Council that you be granted all the rights and privileges of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance division of the Citadel."

Retoma then spoke next, crossing his arms before him, "Spectres are not trained, but chosen. Individuals forged in the fires of service and battle, those whose actions elevate them above the rank and file."

The full weight of what was happening finally began to set with the elder Masons as the Councilors spoke, the moment in history when the first of Humanity's Spectres were named. It then dawned on them a moment later that one of the Spectres was their youngest son.

"Spectres are an ideal, a symbol." continued Tevos, warmth flowing from her in waves at her own words, "The embodiment of courage, determination, and self reliance. They are the right hand of the Council, the instruments of our will."

Septimus then finally spoke, his tone reverent as he addressed the new agents of the Council, "Spectres bear a great burden. They are protectors of galactic peace, both our first and last line of defense. The safety of the galaxy is theirs to uphold."

Both the Commander and his younger counterpart were electrified, yet at the same time humbled, knowing that from then on, Humanity would be represented by their actions, both positive and negative.

"The both of you are the first Human Spectres," finished Tevos, holding both of them in her gaze as she smiled at their achievement, "This is a great accomplishment for your species."

Both Spectres bowed their heads in respect, Shepard speaking for the two of them, "We are honored, Councilor, and will do our best to prove we are worthy of these new responsibilities." An applause broke out in the Chamber, nearly deafening in its intensity, continuing for several minutes before finally dying down.

Councilor Retoma then spoke again, giving them their first official orders, "We are sending you into the Traverse, your task to hunt down the Rogue Spectre Saren. He's extremely dangerous and will likely do everything in his power to evade justice."

"We'll find him," both N#s spoke in unison, grim determination in their eyes.

Nodding one final time, then brought the hearing to a close, "This meeting of the Council is adjourned."

The Spectres bowed for a final time then moved off from the platform, rejoining the rest of their party where everyone, even Udina, was congratulating them. Nihlus shook their hands and welcomed them into the fold, then excused himself, saying that there was something he had to take care of, and told them to meet him at the Spectre barracks in about an hour, then moved off.

Both felt an unusual amount of dread as the wounded Turian left, the grins on the two C-Sec officers present only adding to it.

After a few more moments the Ambassador then spoke up, "There's a lot of work that needs to be done. You'll need a ship...a crew..."

"Excuse me, Ambassador," Viktor interjected, surprising everyone with his next statement, "But you'll need to make both of those plural."

"Vik?" Shepard looked at his friend like he had grown a second head, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Exactly what it sounds like, John. This is something I've been thinking about since we got back to the Citadel. If we're going to stop Saren, we'll need to split up to cover as much ground as possible."

"The Blood Dragons will handle the second part of that problem, Mason," said Venia, nodding in agreement, "I'll just need to contact my boss, then my crew and I are at your disposal."

"And I think I have just the ship for you to make use of," added Andersen, a light bulb clearly having gone off in his head, "It'll take a few days to get her here, but then you'll need a few days to receive the special training the Spectres have to offer."

"And I have an idea for Shepard as well," remarked Udina, "Andersen, come with me, I'll need your help to get this all set up."

With that, both men took off, the professors in tow, leaving both Spectres and their squads alone in the now emptying Council Chamber. Watching their retreating forms, the ultramarine haired N5 knew that his parents were just running on autopilot for the moment, and he planned to give them some space. A hand came to rest on his shoulder and he turned to look at his sister, understanding in her eyes, which was then replaced by the same twinkle that had been in Nihlus' eye when the Turian left.

"Come on little bro, Nihlus said for both you and Shepard to meet him at the barracks in about an hour. As long as it takes the elevators to move around here, you'd better get moving before it gets to late. You have a long couple of days ahead of you and you're going to need to focus."

"Nihlus told you what's waiting for us, didn't he?" Shepard eyed the elder Mason sibling, before turning on the still grinning C-Sec officers, "And you two know as well."

"Maybe," drawled Garrus, a slight snicker beginning while the rest of the looked on in complete confusion.

"If you'll excuse us," Aalok said suddenly, grabbing his Turian compatriots arm and dragging him away, "We also have some things to take care of, but we'll talk to you later tomorrow. Til then, Shepard, Mason."

It was then decided that everyone else, save Venia, Cray, and Wrex, would head back to the _Normandy_ for the time being, the mercenary and bounty hunter having business to deal with elsewhere while the Salarian had to report back to his platoon for debrief.

Shortly thereafter, Shepard and Mason found themselves walking towards the door to the Special Tactics and Recon barracks. All the while both men felt as they were being watched.

"So," John began slowly, eyes darting to every corner of the surprisingly empty hall, "What do you think the hazing we're about to get is going to be like? The Labyrinth?"

"Doubt it," Viktor still shuddered at the mention of the infamous entry ritual to the N Division, "Remember that all the current Spectres are Asari, Salarian, and Turian, so all bets are off as to what will happen."

"Joy," both men paused at the door, the button glowing cheerfully at them, "You push it."

"Hell no. You're the senior officer, you do it."

A minute passed and the door remained closed.

"Alright, we'll push it at the same time," offered Shepard, "On the count of three. One...Two..."

The door opened and a green skinned Salarian stood beyond the threshold, looking back and forth between the two of them, "Why are the two of you still standing there? Come on in, the party's waiting."

The Human Spectres blinked owlishly as the Salarian moved back into the common room of the barracks. Actually, barracks was a misnomer; _lounge_ was far more appropriate to describe the room Shepard and Mason stepped into. About twenty men and women from the three Council races sat in various large chairs and couches in a lowered section of the floor, beyond which was a large bar with a veritable rainbow of different colored drinks behind it.

Drink in hand, Nihlus leaned against the bar watching as they entered. He raised his glass as the door closed, "My friends! The men of the hour have arrived!"

Cheers and whistles filled the air as the assemblage of Spectres rose from their seats and welcomed their newest recruits. Slightly stunned, both men slowly mingled in with the small crowd, handshakes and claps on the shoulders coming from all directions as they were guided to two of the large chairs near a small table, a bottle of Jack and two empty glasses waiting for them.

It immediately dawned on Shepard was as soon as he sat down, "We've been had. You guys don't haze your new members at all, do you?"

"Nope," grinned a Turian with red tiger-stripes across his face, "All we do is hint that something might happen and let imaginations run wild."

"And C-Sec is in on it," Viktor shook his head in amusement, saluting them with his drink, "Well played, good sirs and ladies, well played."

"Actually, only the SCU is involved in this gag," clarified a dark lavender skinned Asari, some sort of green drink in her hand, "Their very good at adding fuel to the fire."

"So I'm guessing the feeling of being watched is also part of the joke, right?" asked John as he knocked back a shot of whiskey, though the chorus of chuckles and laughs that filled the air a moment later caused a small amount confusion.

"Oh, neither of you are being watched," chortled another Turian, his face paint similar to a _Kabuki_ dancer's, "You're being _**hunted**_."

Both men blinked in alarm, but stopped as a weight began to press into their sides, John's left and Viktor's right, and a pair of sapphire skinned huntresses appeared out of thin. Both were wearing _very_ tight leathers as they languidly sidled up to them.

"No need to be so tense, boys," the Asari on Viktor's right said huskily, leaning an ample bosom into his arm.

"Training starts tomorrow," continued the other one on John's left, his eyes drawn to the drawn to the hand tracing light circles on his chest, then noticed the pendant nestled comfortably in her cleavage, "You two are due for some..._rewards_, tonight."

A pair of Turians had begun to sing a very bawdy song at this point, catcalls and whistles following not long afterward. Looking at each other out of the corners of their eyes, the N#s silently raised their free arms and bumped fists.

Sometimes it was good to be the prey.

**(Scene Break)**

_Three days later, Morgenroete Technical College, Heliopolis, Sol System?_

The brunette rubbed his face for what seemed like the hundredth time that day as he sat at his computer. He was beginning to think his eyes were going to melt with the amount of numbers he had to crunch for Professor Kato, and that was assuming he didn't go comatose first.

"I think it's official, Kira," spoke a quiet voice to his right, "We need to find someplace else to work, cause I feel like the life is being sucked out of me here."

Nodding in agreement, Kira turned to face his older sister, "I hear that, Trish. How about we head to the park? The fresh air might do us some good."

Brushing a raven black tress from her face, Trisha tilted her head as she thought about it, vibrant emerald eyes almost aglow, "That sounds like a good idea, Kira. I'll just need to stop by the house to pick up my hat and we'll be good to go."

"You know it's nearly impossible for a person to get a sunburn on a colony, sis," the brunette said in mild exasperation, the old teasing argument starting up once again.

"Hey, with my complexion, a girl can't be too careful," the elder Yamato sibling gestured to her unblemished, fair skin in complete seriousness, "Never know when I might meet Mr. Right, and I don't want to look like a lobster when I do."

Kira shook his head at the statement, but smiled nonetheless, gathering his books and transferring the data to his laptop. The smile turned to a frown as he glanced at the clock, the time reading 2:34 P.M.

"I wonder where Professor O'Connell is?" a trickle of concern went through Kira as he spoke, "He said he was going to be getting back today, but I haven't seen him at all."

"His flight is more than likely just delayed a bit," soothed Trisha, slipping back into her usual pillar of calm attitude, "As long as it takes the news to get here from Earth, I wouldn't be too surprised if a storm grounded his flight and knocked out communications for a bit." She left out the possibility that the Professor's shuttle may have had to divert as result of a battle, though she didn't want to worry her little brother anymore than she had to.

The siblings then left the lab and returned to the colony proper, the artificial environment rejuvenating them as they enjoyed the relative peace and quiet of the Orb Union station.

Little did anyone know, however, that beneath their feet slept giants, and that their awakening was upon them.

**(To be continued)**

_Codex Entry: The Blood Dragons Mercenaries_

_Among every sapient race in the galaxy, from the cultured Asari to the brutal Krogan, legends persist of the flying, fire-breathing reptiles that evoke feelings of awe or terror as well as representing facets of life and death. By the time spaceflight became available to them, most species had long since relegated dragons to be creatures of myth, used as symbols of power and nobility by various individuals and now defunct organizations. This sentiment began to change however, as the various races made contact with one another and began to share their cultures and legends of the past. As a result to the various stories and legends being passed around, interest was once again sparked in and the symbol of the dragon began to appear more and more frequently in every corner of known space, most prevalently in mercenary organizations._

_Founded in the beginning of 2173 on the planet Nevarra, the Blood Dragons quickly became one of the most successful mercenary companies operating in Citadel space, as well as the Terminus Systems. Surprisingly, part of the Blood Dragons claim to fame is their staunch refusal to take part in any illegal activities, such as smuggling and slaving, and have even taken contracts gratis when they discover any such activities taking place in their territories, which has in turn caused them to become enemies with most of the other major merc groups in the galaxy. Another sting to the pride of such groups is that many of the Blood Dragons are former members of the Blue Suns, Eclipse, and Blood Pack mercenary groups, as well as former C-Sec officers, Bounty Hunters, and various Special Forces Operatives._

_Easily identified in their gunmetal grey armor with a dragon symbol, iconically dark red in color, the Blood Dragons are mostly Humans, Asari, Turians, Salarians, Krogan, and a few Batarians. However, unlike most of the mainstream merc groups, they also admit members of races one would not expect to take to mercenary life, including Elcor, Quarians, Volus, Drell, and even Hanar. Another particular eccentricity that appears among the Blood Dragons is the progressive customization of each member's armor, as per rank or length of service, to gain draconic features, such as scale patterns on the armor plates and bodysuits, clawed fingertips, and the helmets sculpted into the visage of a dragon's head._

_**Author Notes:**_

_**Whew, that took even longer than I was expecting, but now that work is starting to settle down, I have more time to work on this, so the next chapter shouldn't be far behind. Later everyone!**_

_**1. Basically the Archon Visor from Mass Effect 2 DLC if you want the general idea for the look**_

_**2. As you may have noticed, I changed the timeline for when Tali arrived on the Citadel a little bit. Playing through the first game again, it dawned on me that there was no say of how much time passed after the Normandy arrived at the Citadel. Granted, after you speak with Doctor Michel you can gather that at least a week had past since the attack on Eden Prime before the hearing, and while, yes, I agree that governments do move slow most of the time, charges of treason and acts of war do tend to change priorities a bit I think. Thus, I shortened the timeframe to a couple of days from the vague one you get in game.**_

_**3. Based this merc group off the DLC item that I found out you were able to get when Dragon Age 1 first came out, though I didn't know this until it was too late, so I don't know what it all does or if there was an actual codex entry for it :(**_

_**4. This thought struck me a little while ago as I was planning the scenes for this chapter. It occurred to me that most descriptions of medi-gel use are giving as it being slathered onto the wound when an opportunity is available or administered by the hard suit's on board medical suite when the injury is internal or occurs in a hostile environment...but what happens when the suit's reserves run out? To resolve this, I came up with the idea of the suit having various ports at key points of the body (i.e. neck, arm, etc.) that allow the transfer of a dose via an injector built into the dispenser on the wrist.**_

_**5. A little something I borrowed from Ghost in the Shell. The Major, as well the Tachikomas and Fujikomas, makes use of similar mono-filament wire zip-lines at least a couple times in the series as well as the movies and games.**_

_**Thank you for reading and please leave a review, hope you've enjoyed what I have so far.**_


End file.
